Declaration
by ThisLittleBluebird
Summary: Jacob's life is pretty average except for the fact that he is a werewolf. However, when the school womanizer starts to make things slightly more interesting, it throws Jacob into turmoil. Not exactly the type of thing he was looking for...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there!  
TheMazaltoff is back with TwiguysObssessed author, Hannah with a brand new FanFiction for y'all to get your teeth stuck into!**

**Okay, so me and Hannah have been talking for a while now and decided that we should both write a story together. We came up with some cool ideas that each of us were willing to write – we both came up with a plotline each – and decided that Hannah's should be first.**

**Hannah's message: **_**Hi, I'm TwiguysObsessed author, Hannah. I'm so happy and excited to be working with Amy on this new story, and I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun writing it. Both of us being Jacob fans this story obviously centers around him, however I hope you like the new characters we introduce too. It would be great if you could review with your thoughts, as its the first thing we've ever written together and we need some feedback.  
Thank you =)**_

**Each chapter will be written in turn. Hannah has wrote the first chapter and I will be writing the second and so on. Just incase you forget and don't know who to aim your reviews at (if you review) we will post the author at the beginning of each chapter with a message from that person to make it more personal to you. It's always nice to feel like your part of something and thats what we aim to do!**

**So don't forget, there will be another FanFiction that we plan to write once we've successfully accomplished this one and please bare in mind that this is the first time we've ever written anything together and we would really appreciate it if you could take the time to read and review.**

**We love you guys!**

**TheMazaltoff & TwiguysObssessed aka Amy and Hannah xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hannah**

**Okay, so heres the first chapter. There is no Nessie in this story and Bella is long gone from Jacob's life. Please review and let us know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: We hate these things so we won't be wasting our time repeating them over and over again (besides, you guys must get sick of reading them too) so quick and easy, we don't own any of the Twilight material except for OC's and any other characters that don't feature in the books.**

Jacob POV

My rusty locker slammed shut with an audible bang, as I jogged up the two flights of stairs to my next lesson. Why was I _always _late these days? _Maybe, _I thought to myself, _you should ask Sam for a night off. You have been running around non-stop for the past week. _If only I could, except it was completely out of the question. The new scents weren't something to be ignored, and although I knew it would be hard to keep my eyes open in this biology lesson, juggling studies and patrol was just something I had to learn to live with.

The smell of freshly mown grass filtered through the open window as I felt my eyelids start to droop. I opened my textbook to page 234, smoothing the pages out between my fingers as I stared at last lesson's work. All of the print started blurring together until finally, I was staring at fuzzy black lines. It took pulling on the strings of my consciousness to keep me awake as the words came back into focus again.

"Mr. Black," barked a hoarse voice – my bio teacher, Mr. Evans. "Is my lesson boring you?"

"Ah, no sir," I replied steadily, keeping eye contact. His shirt was stained in all matter of chemicals from his Chemistry class before ours. With a beetroot red face from where his too tight collar was cutting off the blood supply, he steadily made his way over to my desk which I occupied by myself. All the time the light glinted off his shiny, bald head and it was this I focused on until he was directly in front of me.

"Did we not have this talk last week, Mr. Black?" He made his voice loud on purpose so everyone could enjoy my humiliation at not being able to keep my eyes open in a lesson. "You remember, I believe? Or did it vanish with your morning nap!" Whack! He slammed my textbook off the table, making me jump slightly out of my seat. I could hear the titters and giggles of the students around me and, keeping myself calm and my temper level, I looked Mr. Evans straight in the eye without saying a word. It was better in these situations if you let him get it off his chest and then pray he'd get off your case for the rest of the semester. "Well, Mr. Black?" He questioned, drawing his words out horribly. "Do you remember?"

"Yes…_sir,_" I forced through gritted teeth. I couldn't refuse a direct question, otherwise I'd get myself in detention and that was the last thing I needed.

"Detention Mr. Black. Tonight. No arguing," He shouted loudly over my protests of 'but sir' as I began to rise from my seat. "This _cannot _be tolerated."

Perfect.

* * *

Increasing my speed rapidly, I chased Seth through the forest on all fours. Trees flew past me at rocket speed as I let myself soak up every sense I could acknowledge: the dirt forcing its way in between the cracks of my sharp claws; the rush of wind piercing my ears, howling at me to go faster; and the smell of a storm which would be coming sometime tonight. We all knew I was going to win this little race, but what harm was there in a little competition?

_Jake! _Seth whined when I was ahead by at least five meters. _I really thought I was in with a chance then! Don't go easy on me, all right?_

If you say so, Seth.

I could practically hear the blood pumping through my body as I ran as fast as I possibly could, for a while even forgetting I was racing and just enjoying the sensation of letting my paws carry me wherever I wanted to go. I just let my legs pound the soil, step after step after step. Seth called to me, saying he'd stopped and something about a road? I carried on though, because the feeling that was rushing through me like the wind through my fur was too good to stop. It was elation.

Zoning out everything around me had seemed like a good idea at first, but now other noises seemed to be too loud to block out. It was a humming. No, more like voices. _Voices_. I ground to a halt as fast as I could, kicking up so much dirt it got matted into my fur, and nearly taking out a tree root. The silence compared to the sounds of the speed of the run was almost eerie, but now the voices were much clearer. I turned my head from side to side, listening to which direction they were coming from.

Through a break in the trees I could see the owners of the voices I'd heard. Damien McFadden and his latest girlfriend were pressed together in the sand as I looked out at La Push beach. His husky voice made me want to vomit as I knew this was just his latest toy – he didn't care about the girl. Damien put a whole new meaning to the word 'Womanizer'.

"Should we head back to mine?" He whispered, nudging the girls brown hair off her shoulder with his nose and kissing down her collarbone until he reached her t-shirts neckline.

I turned away, disgusted, as he whispered something else into her ear. More than anything I wanted to bound up to him and knock him flying for treating people that way, but I restrained myself. She'd learn in due course when she caught him making out with her best friend. He gave himself that reputation; although the girls couldn't seem to get enough of it. This particular girl I'd seen playing hard to get for him for weeks and it sure looked like it had worked.

_Urgh, is that Damien again? _Sam asked, creeping up beside me and glancing out over my shoulder.

_Sure is. I heard them talking on the run, looks like they've been here a while._

_Huh. _He spoke in his head but grunted slightly as if he was human. _Who is it this time?_

_The girl? _I enquired. _Jessica Gretan; she's in my English class._

_And does she have a group of pretty friends? _Sam asked, mirroring my thoughts from earlier. We all knew how Damien liked to operate, especially since the time he tried to hit on Emily. That one hadn't worked out well, especially when Sam gave him a black eye for his trouble and told him that if he ever hit on Emily again or as much as _glanced _in her direction, he'd be getting a lot more than that.

_She sure does. _I thought about her friends, all similar to her in the way that they acted and looked. _I'd give it a few weeks before he's done with all four of them. _A thought struck me then, one that I couldn't happen to get away from as much as I tried. It had been bothering me since I'd become a wolf but I'd always kept it hidden. Now though, as just behind me I watched the 90% of the school ego use yet another girl, I felt I had to say something. _Don't you ever feel like you should be doing more than just dealing with vampires? I mean, if it's our job to protect the residents of La Push, surely that includes protecting them from creeps like him. _

Sam nodded slowly, as if he understood what I was saying. _I know how you feel Jake, but you can't be serious about doing something? _He studied me with accusing eyes, stepping closer to me slightly now as if he was whispering. _It's out of the question. We can't interfere with stuff like this, this is just … general human behavior, as sad is it sounds. _

They were making their way to his car now, arms wrapped around each other as if they really were in love.

_Hmm, well if you ask me we should have more of role than just dealing with vampires. If I could –_

_Jake, leave it out, okay? There's no point getting angry over something you've got no control over. C'mon, Paul and Embry have got it covered from here. _

We left them to it as Sam and I made our way back to his house in mental silence, or what I hoped was silence. I was trying to block out the dozens of thoughts swirling around inside my head. Getting angry over Damien had left me exhausted – as if I wasn't already.

The full moon shone brightly in the sky as we got back to Sam's place. I could hear Seth's howl in the distance as he imitated the typical wolf sounds you heard on those dumb movies. I laughed out loud as I pulled on a pair of permanently grass stained jeans and said goodbye to Sam.

"Go home and get as much sleep as possible," he told me, clapping me on the back. "We've got a big week ahead of us."

"You mean there was some improvement tonight?" I asked hopefully, yet a little weakly. "I heard Jared shouting he'd found something earlier –"

"No, no." He shook his head grimly. "That's why we need to be working harder than ever. Granted, it may just be someone passing through, but we can't take that chance. And Jake," He called as I turned to go. "Forget about Damien will you? I know you don't like him but you've got more important things to be concentrating on right now."

I nodded slowly, turning on my heel and disappearing into the night as I made my way back home. The air was cool against my skin, so it must have been a freezing night. Back at home the house was silent as Billy was sound asleep. Every floorboard creaked under my weight, until I finally pulled on some pajamas and flopped into bed. In five hours I had to be up again for the morning patrol before school, and I was shattered.

* * *

Getting up the next morning was a nightmare, and I acted like something out of one for the rest of the day. I wandered from class to class like a zombie, never fully concentrating on a lesson long enough to make sense out of. It was only at lunch when I fully snapped to attention. I grabbed my tray and got in the cafeteria line, ready for a hearty meal that in no way could I make myself at home.

"Bacon?" The cook asked moodily, staring down at the plate in her hands. She lifted her head slightly, realizing who she was talking to. "Oh, Jacob," she sighed. "I'm guessing it's egg, sausage, and a extra helping of beans too?"

"Please," I grinned happily, my stomach rumbling at the thought of tasting all of that delicious food in front of me.

"Here you go," She smiled back, passing the tray over.

I made my way down to the end of the queue, paid, and then picked a table towards the back of the cafeteria that was unoccupied. The rest of the pack was still coming rowdily into the hall, diminishing the school food supplies. They'd join me later.

I'd just tasted my first delicious rasher of bacon when a figure slipped into the seat opposite me, propping their slim elbows on the table. Brown hair fell down their shoulders; so long that it surpassed the table top and fell to their waist. I looked up from my meal slowly, still chewing on the bacon, curious as to whom my guest was.

Stacey Marin sat across from me, a smile playing across her lips. Without speaking she leant across the table, her low cut top in my face, and dipped her little finger into my tomato sauce. She licked it as she stared into my eyes, her tongue lingering too long on her bottom lip.

"Hey Jake," she whispered, winking at me as I sat there stunned into my seat. What was she _doing?_ "So I just wondered – are you doing anything tonight? There's a party at my friend's house, you know Frankie?"

In truth, I had no idea who Frankie was, but I listened all the same.

"She goes to Forks High, but anyway, she's having this _huge _get together; it's the place to be tonight. Think you can make it? I'd love for you to come."

"Erm," I stammered, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible. "I guess so, I'll have to check."

"Hmm, well I'll be waiting for you, Jake. Don't let me down." With that she swung out of the seat, slipped a piece of paper under my tray and walked like a model down a catwalk out of the cafeteria. I was really put off my food now, and it didn't help that I could hear Paul's roaring laughter from the other side of the room above all of the lunchtime noise.

"Jake!" He shouted loudly. "I think you've pulled!"

Idiot.

**Don't forgot, we want to know your opinions people! Tell, tell, tell! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Amy**

**Okay guys, so the second chapter is up. In this chapter you kind of get an insight to watch Damien is actually like and why Jacob detests him so much. Hope you all enjoy it. I belive it's Hannah's turn now XD**

Jacobs POV

A party. Tonight. With Stacey Marin. Great, just great. Not only will Paul constantly irritate me about this but I'm expected to turn up with one of the schools biggest airheads, to some girl's house who I've never even heard of before. Lucky me.

I took the paper from under my tray to read it. It had a time and a place written in black, fancy letters with a lipstick mark over the top. Ugh. With the amount of patrolling I did, I knew exactly where the party was so the note was kinda useless but who said I was going anyway?

"Looks like somebody's got a date tonight," Paul mocked, coming to sit opposite me at the table. Ah crap. He dipped his fries into his sauce as he studied my expression. "Huh, at least be grateful about it. That's one willing chick you got there. You're so gonna get some tonight, dude."

"I don't wanna get anything!" I snapped, scrunching the note up and shoving it into my pocket. I shrugged my shoulders and slouched back in my seat. "I'm not going."

"Aww, Jake! You said you wouldn't let the girl down."

"No, "I said slowly, "I said I'd think about it."

"Correction – you said 'I guess so, I'll have to check'."

"Ugh, shut up." Sometimes I really hated supernatural hearing.

Paul grinned and stuck another handful of fries into his mouth. "But you're gonna go right? I mean, you even said so. You can't just say yeah and then not turn up."

"I can and I will."

Paul sat back in his chair. "Whatever man. You suck."

"Thanks. So do you." I slipped another rasher of bacon into my mouth just as Embry and Quil made their way over to the table.

"Say Jake, looks like you'll be pretty busy tonight," Embry winked and slid in next to Paul. Quil just stood there in an awkward stance and stared at the empty seat at the other side of me.

"Sorry bro." I moved up to let him in and narrowed my eyes at Embry. "For your information, I'll be busy sleeping tonight."

Embry smirked and arched his brow. "Sleeping with who though? That's the question." Both he and Paul broke into a fit of laughter as I sat there glaring, unamused, at the two of them. Quil didn't say anything as he dug into his food but I could see him trying to hold back a laugh of his own.

"Ugh, guys! I'm not going to this damn party, okay?" All three of them smiled slyly at me and then said, "Okay."

* * *

Ironically enough, when 7:00pm came, I found myself hiding in the outskirts of the trees on the opposite side of the road to a very animated Frankie's house. I watched numerous people in scanty little outfits as they made their way in with bottles of vodka and other alcohol-related stuff, and other people who were already drunk making out with some complete strangers in the garden. Ugh. I looked at the crumpled note in my hand, even though I knew I had the place right. That much was obvious. But what wasn't obvious was what the hell I was doing here. I had no idea why I'd chosen to show up; after all, aside from Damien, Stacey Marin was one of my least favourite people and I definitely wasn't doing this to please her. All I knew was that I was here now, trying to live up to the expectations of my friends and prove to them that I wasn't a low life who was still sulking over my lost love for Bella, and going with my gut instinct that told me I had to be here. For what, I didn't know.

I scrunched the paper up and forced it into the tight pocket of my black jeans again. Then after taking a deep, steady breath, shrugging my head from side to side and adjusting the collar to my green, chequered shirt, I turned to the forest behind me. I couldn't see them but I knew that Quil, Paul and Embry were out there somewhere shouting "we told you so" at me in their heads. I scanned the area briskly and then made a quick, casual exit out of the trees – making sure that no-one noticed me – and towards the house. Before I could even get halfway up the garden path, Stacey was stumbling down the porch in a small, white dress with her arms outstretched ready to launch herself at me.

"Jakey! You made it!" Jakey? What the hell?

She threw her arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly.

"Yeah, um, I did," I said, giving her an awkward pat on the back. She giggled and pushed me towards the house leaving one arm around my waist and the other clinging to my chest. Yeah, because that totally wasn't uncomfortable.

Ah hell. I was in for some crap tonight.

"C'mon," she said towing me through a crowded hallway and into the living room. "You've got to meet Frankie." I groaned internally and followed her to a group of people slumped over something on a large red sofa. "Hey, Frankie, look who showed up. This is Jacob."

As Stacey said my name, the group of people twisted their heads around to look at us and I realised that they'd all been kissing the girl in the middle. She was small and blonde with her hair tied up into a really high pony and seemed to be enjoying the company. Gross.

The blonde girl looked up from beneath a big guy's chest, letting her arm slide from around his neck, to stare at me. She looked me up and down and smirked.

"Well don't you look fiiiine. Good eye, Stacey. I'd like to see more from where he came from." She stretched an arm out in front of her to curl her finger up and motioned for me to come closer. I was hesitant but that didn't seem to matter because Stacey gave me a reassuring push and prodded me in her direction. "I'm Frankie," she said, leaning in towards me so that her face was barely a centimetre from mine. "And you must be Jacob. How nice of you to drop by." Her sickly sweet voice made me want to gag and swipe the smirk right off of her face but that wouldn't be very gentlemanly. Besides, the thought of touching her was more than a little...unappealing.

"Yeah," I said, straightening myself up. But before I could take a step back she grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me closer.

"Mmm, you smell good. Why don't you...join us."

I looked past her shoulder at the heap of half naked men and the odd woman, and mentally grimaced. "Thanks but, uh, I think I'll pass."

Frankie let go abruptly. "Fine," she frowned, "But you know where I'll be." I smiled – unwillingly – and started to turn my back on her. "Oh and Jacob?"

"Huh?"

"If you decide to change your mind," she twiddled a strand of hair around a perfectly manicured nail and pouted 'sexily' at me, but it was actually really off-putting, "I might spare at little privacy for you." She winked I almost threw up.

God, what was I thinking coming here tonight?

Stacey, who'd been standing quietly throughout the whole thing with Frankie, linked her arm through mine and started to pull me through the crowds of people and into the kitchen. She threw me a giggle over her shoulder when she almost walked into someone sucking face with someone else by the stairs. _What is with these people?_ There was an island in the middle of the room and a row of cocktail glasses lined up along the counter tops. Stacey handed me a can of beer from the fridge and pulled a tube of what looked like mascara from her purse.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I just need to nip to the little girl's room to reapply my make-up." She did that awful little giggle again and headed back out of the room. "Don't go anywhere," she called over her shoulder.

I didn't listen to Stacey. Being at a party with a bunch of crazy people was enough for me; I didn't need a girl like Stacey to make it worse. No offence to her or anything but sheesh, she drives me insane. I squeezed through the teen infested hallway and made my way into the backyard where it was a little quieter. There were still a few people scattered around but it wasn't as busy as inside and there was a secluded area behind a few bushes that looked more than inviting right now. I followed the garden path to the end of the yard to where a small summer house sat in the corner. No-one was around this end of the garden which meant that I could sit alone for a while and think. What the hell was I thinking even coming here tonight? I couldn't believe I actually let them talk me into it. This may have been Paul's thing but it certainly wasn't mine and the moment I found an excuse to get out of this place was the moment I disappeared.

My thoughts were interrupted when a muffled noise came from inside the summer house. Confused and a little unsure as to whether my imagination was playing tricks on me, I made my way over to the door and tried, without making it obvious, to listen in. There were two voices – a male and a female - which meant that there was someone inside and I suddenly felt like I shouldn't be listening in anymore. But just as I was about to turn away I heard something very disturbing.

"Listen bitch! When I want something, I get it and you are no exception." The male's voice turned hard and demanding. "Now, if you wanna walk out of here all pretty and perfect like you think you are, then I suggest you start listening to me and lie down."

"No!" The female voice cried. It was full of distress and desperation.

"I said lie down!" There was another shuffle and then a thud as something hard hit the ground. The female voice whimpered.

"No!" She cried again. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" The shuffling continued like they were struggling against each other and then something snapped and she screamed. "No! Let go of me! Somebody he-"

Her voice was cut off before she could finish. But she didn't need to finish for me to understand. It took me all of two seconds to kick the door down to find Damien hovering over the girl with one hand covering her mouth and the other grasping a handful of red material that he'd ripped from the girls dress. The girl's eyes were wide with fright and she was thrashing around beneath him until she saw me in the doorway. Damien froze in his position and narrowed his eyes at me. Before he could speak I dragged him from the girl's body and flung him into the back wall of the summer house. I heard the girl gasp as he landed in a heap on the floor but I didn't turn to look at her. Instead, I took long one stride across the room, grabbed him by the neck and pinned him up against the wall again.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" I growled, trying to restrain my wolf form from taking over.

Damien's face went red as he clawed at my hand.

"You wouldn't dare," he managed to choke out.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh I would." I tilted my head in the direction of the girl, but keeping my gaze focused on Damien's face I said, "But I think this girl's seen enough. Don't you?" I tightened my hand around his throat, so wishing that the girl wasn't here right now. If she wasn't a witness to this then I would have taken him there and then, making sure he never laid so much as a toe on another girl again.

He started to make those pathetic choking sounds, using all of his strength to break my hold from him. But I didn't budge. Like he could out do a werewolf. Idiot.

"You disgust me," I spat and tossed him to the floor again. The girl was still sprawled across the floor, to scared to move, staring at Damien in terror. She looked up at me as I crouched down to give her a hand.

"C'mon, let's go." I shot one last menacing glance at Damien as I helped the girl to her feet and lead her outside. "I'm so sorry you had to see that," I apologized, "Hell, I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. He should never have touched you like that." I waited for the girl to reply as I lead her over to a garden swing nearby. When she didn't say anything I looked over at her emotionless face. Her eyes were glazed over but they held no signs of any fear or sadness. They were empty. Blank. "Hey, are you okay?" I rested my hand against her shoulder, thankful that she didn't cringe away like I'd expected.

"Th-thank you," she finally stammered. "Thanks for..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure any guy would have done the same for you if it hadn't been me."

She didn't say anything for a minute. Then suddenly she turned to me. Her eyes welled up with tears as she spoke. "I thought he was really going to...I couldn't stop him. I couldn't...I thought he was going to..."

"Hey, shh....It's okay," I soothed, wrapping my arms around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. She fell into my arms, burying her face against my chest as she cried. "Shh, you're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore." I held her like this for a while until her sobs turned into sniffles and she lifted her face to look at me.

"Thank you. Again uh..."

"Jacob," I finished for her.

She smiled. "Thanks Jacob." She sat up, wiped her face clear of tears and held out her hand to me. "I'm Stevie."

"It's nice to meet you, Stevie," I said, taking her hand. I saw her expression change as she felt the heat of my hand but before she could question me about it a sickly sweet voice that I'd been trying to keep my distance from came singing through the garden.

"Hey Jake, there you are!" Stacey chirped, "I was wondering where you got to. I thought I told you to...Oh." She stopped when she caught sight of Stevie's hand in mine and put her hand to her hip. "I didn't realise you were...with someone." She stared at Stevie in shock.

"I'm sorry, I should probably be going." Stevie got up from the swing but I caught her wrist before she could walk away.

"No, no. Please stay. Stacey, this is Stevie. Stevie, this is Stacey." Both of the girls stared at each other and then said. "We know. We're sisters."

I felt my jaw drop. "Oh."

**Well, it looks like Hannah's got a bit of a twist to think about there. I hope you think up something good! Please review people =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Hannah**

**Chapter 3! Sorry it's quite a bit late, but I've been really busy with school so it's been a case of writing when I can. Enjoy … **

Jacob's POV

"Sisters," Paul spluttered. "They were sisters!?"

Okay, I'm sorry, but I did not need reminding again. Yes, they were sisters. Yes, it was awkward. And no, I'm not going to be seeing either of them again. So get over it.

"Woah, Jake," Paul said, alarmed, as I realized I'd said all of that out loud. Whoops.

"Sorry, man, it's just…everyone's making such a big deal out of it. Apart from the fact that I got Stevie away from that _creep, _I wish I'd never gone to the stupid party."

"I know, Jake," Seth piped up from the back of our group as we walked home from school. "But you've gotta admit, it's pretty funny. Don't listen to Paul though, he's just upset cause you got no action, especially considering there were two of them–"

"Okay enough, Seth!"

"I'm just stating a fact," he whistled through his teeth, while I turned around, for the third time today in an irritated mood. It had been a weird day at school. I'd managed to avoid both Stevie and Stacey, although the latter was certainly harder. She strutted into the boys changing rooms trying to _find _me, because I'd left my cell there last night. Whatever, I didn't even _take _my cell. And if I did, I wouldn't be stupid enough to leave it lying around. Needless to say the guys enjoyed this display, in her too tight tops and micro mini skirts, but _I _didn't. Fortunately I managed to get Embry to escort her out, but still.

Finally we'd reached my house, so I left the children tittering with each other to find a nice baguette I could eat. I was _starved. _

"Afternoon, son," Billy called from across the room.

"Dad," I acknowledged, too engrossed in my ham, cheese, tomato, lettuce, cucumber and mayo baguette. "The guys are all going to the cinema tonight, bit of a night off and that, alright if I go?"

"Sure, son," He nodded slowly. "Just don't make it too late."

* * *

It was an uncharacteristically cold night with the wind blowing harshly through the trees. Port Angeles cinema stood at the far end of the road, its spotlights sending beams scattering across the street. I could see the rest of my 'pack', all in t-shirts and three quarter trousers despite the temperature of the night.

"Jake!" Jared called when he saw me. "Come on man, we've already got the tickets!"

I hurried over to them, eager to get tonight over and done with. It wasn't that I didn't want to go out; I just wasn't really in the mood anymore. It was the banter that sometimes annoyed me a little bit, especially if I was in more of a serious mood. But whatever, I was here now, and we had a film to watch.

"What are we seeing again?" I asked when we stepped into the familiar cinema lobby. The smell of popcorn invaded my nostrils, making my stomach instantly rumble, even after the three bowls of cereal I'd eaten after the baguette. It was a busy night here with queues everywhere, tickets flying around, chattering voices all clambering to be louder than one another.

"It's called 'Dig It Up', the latest horror movie, I heard," Quil told me, handing our tickets to the member of staff waiting outside the screens.

"Dig It Up," I repeated, "it sounds like one of those lame gardening programs."

"Jacob," he shot me a look. "It's not exactly going to scare us, is it? After the kind of stuff we've seen. But I can assure you, it's _not _a gardening program."

I laughed, shaking my head as we walked up the dark pathway leading to screen 7. I could hear the voices from here. "If you say so. There better be some decent seats left –"

We let out a simultaneous groan as we turned the corner and the seats came into view. It was _packed. _There were people everywhere and it was pretty clear we weren't going to find eight seats that were together.

"Spoke too soon," Quil grimaced, clapping me on the back.

"Well guys," Sam sighed. "I didn't pay eight dollars to walk in and out of a door, so we'd better go and find some seats, even if we do split up."

"But, hang on a minute," I protested, while they started to walk towards the steps. They turned around, waiting for me to speak as the light from the big screen illuminated all of the faces staring down at us as we deliberated. "It's not exactly the best night out is it, sitting cramped in a cinema? Why don't we just go grab a pizza or something?"

The seven death stares I got back were enough to tell me that no, we weren't going to get pizza. We were actually going to watch this film, no matter how cramped or claustrophobic it was in this place.

"Lead the way," I sighed, heading up the stairs after them.

* * *

"Sorry," I apologized. "Sorry… sorry…"

It was one thing to only find four seats together, one being near the bottom of the stairs and one near the top, but to also have those seats right in the middle of the row where we had to disrupt everyone to sit down just took the biscuit. I could hear their grumbles and sighs as they reluctantly (and ever so helpfully) shifted their feet half an inch to at least make them look like they were letting us past.

Finally I settled into my seat, sitting next to a group of girls, who in the darkness looked about our age. The girl directly next to me moved her drink out of my holder as I sat down, before looking around in confusion as to where to put it now.

"It's fine," I whispered to her. "I haven't got one with me anyway."

She smiled gratefully, her white teeth gleaming in the darkness as she set the drink back down, taking a quick sip as she did so.

"I'm not so good with horror movies," she told me as the opening credits rolled on the screen. "In fact, when I came to see one a couple of months ago I puked all over the guy next to me… sorry, I think you pulled the short straw sitting there."

I laughed quietly, grinning back at her. "I've got good reflexes, so don't worry about it."

"Hmmm," she pondered. "Well that's good I guess, considering you really might need them."

Smiling to myself I settled down in my seat to watch the film. After an hour or so had passed there had been at least fifteen murders, and _a lot _of blood. Lovely. Every so often I'd glance over at the girl sitting next to me as she squirmed at the sight on the big screen. The latest time I did this, it appeared we were approaching the goriest scene in the film. For one, there was that completely predictable and lame 'trying to be tense' music that blasted out of every speaker, then there was the fact that the main character (who hadn't shut up for all of the film so far) went extremely quiet. Well, it didn't take a genius to work out something was going to happen.

Everyone in the cinema stopped talking, as the main character crept down a small alleyway. _Any minute now_, I thought to myself. _Any minute now there's going to be one of those stupid jumpy moments. _But it never came. He came out of the other side of the alleyway, and I felt the girl next to me relax as she realized nothing was happening yet.

And then…BAM! A green winged and hideously ugly creature appeared out of nowhere, and suddenly the tension increased dramatically in the room. Practically everyone jumped out of their seats. The girl next to me frantically grabbed onto my arm, and I heard how fast her heart was pounding inside her chest. She breathed deeply, trying to regain her composure.

"Oh man," I heard her squeak, as she turned to me. I could tell in the darkness that her cheeks had flushed a deep red, and she gingerly removed her hand from my arm. "Sorry about that," she whispered. "It just … really made me jump."

"I think that's the general idea," I grinned back. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," she sighed. "I knew it was a bad idea coming tonight. Look, I'm just going to nip to the toilets for a second."

"Wait, are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no," she whispered back. "Thank you, but I'll be fine! Would you mind watching my bag for a second?"

"Sure, sure," I told her, worry creeping into my voice as she descended the stairs, her hand clutched to her stomach.

She'd only been gone a few minutes when I started to feel hot – really hot. I know I normally run at an extremely high temperature, but still, this was something out of the ordinary even for me. Automatically my hand went up to my neck, scratching as the heat became unbearable.

"Attack of the fleas, Jake?" Jared snorted, nudging me in my side from the seat next to me.

"Shut up, Jared," I hissed, getting hotter and hotter by the minute. I was going to have to get out of here before I blew up. I turned to my left, ready to stand up and run down to the stairs as fast as I could to get out, when something caught my attention and I suddenly felt a lot cooler. The pain in my neck dulled considerably, as I stared at my, well … reason for being. Granted, it was still dark in here, but she lit up the darkness like a new bulb radiating beauty from every pore in her body.

She was in the seat next to the girl that had left, and although she had no idea of my presence, I was completely aware of hers. I noticed every little detail about her, the few freckles on each cheek, the line where her make-up wasn't quite rubbed in properly, and the ridge in her lip from a childhood accident no doubt. Despite this, she was perfect. She was _my _perfect, and I knew I would never be able to let this girl go. And I didn't even know her name for heaven's sake.

"Jacob!" Jared hissed from behind me. "How many times do I have to call you? What are you doing?"

"Huh!?" I answered stupidly. "I – I …"

"Sit back in your seat. You're blocking everyone's view!"

I turned behind me, only to see the angry faces of the people I was ruining the movie for. But I couldn't bring myself to apologize. The best I could do was to simply keep my eyes on the girl two seats away from me as she watched the movie. My eyes wouldn't leave her, and neither it seemed would my heart.

Number one, what have I gotten myself into? And number two, why, oh why, can't life ever be _simple? _

**Yeah, so it's not the best piece of writing I've ever done, but I hope you liked it anyway. Please can you review with your thoughts, as they would be greatly appreciated. **

**Amy, I'm handing the metaphorical baton over to you now XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Amy**

**Hey guys! So I finaly udpated. I'm so sorry I kept you waiting. I've been unbelievably busy with exams and stuff lately so I just haven't had the time. But I finaly managed to squeeze this chapter in somewhere and post it as soon as possible. Hope you all like it =)**

**Chapter Four – Jacob's POV:**

Once the credits started rolling in I felt my heart sink at the thought of watching the girl beside me leave. _Jake, this is insane!_ My head screamed at me. I'd seen her for all but two seconds and already I was head over heels in love with her. _In love? Get over yourself, Jake. You barely know her. _True. But if imprinting was exactly as Sam had described it then I sure as hell just imprinted.

"Holy shit," I said, louder than I'd intended.

"Holy what?" Embry said from beside me. "Whoa, dude, what's got into you? You look kinda pale and that's kinda impossible for you."

I didn't answer Embry because just as I was about to tell him that I think I imprinted the girl stood up and started to make her way past me and to the end of the row. My eyes followed helplessly as I watched her walk away. I couldn't just let her leave. Not without talking to her first, even if it was the least I could get from her. I racked my brains desperately for a way to get her attention without humiliating myself when my eyes landed on the bag beside me.

"Jacob?" Embry asked again. A smile crept along the length of my face as I eyed the bag devilishly. "You're starting to freak me out now. Is everything okay?"

"I gotta go," I said, snatching the bag and heading after the girl. I saw Sam and Paul a few rows up give me a questioning look as I jumped down the last three steps and hurled myself out of the theatre. I look around frantically for the girl, still clutching the bag tightly in my hand. I had to remind myself to loosen my grip before I broke it. I even poked my head around the door of the ladies lavatories which earned me a few crazy looks but right then I didn't care. All that mattered was finding my future before she left me. As weird as that sounds.

Just as I was rounding the corner to the entrance I heard a group of irritated voices as one of them tried to reason. I recognized the voice immediately. _Bingo!_

"...I'm sorry, I should of let you guys know," she was saying, though she sounded a little shaky. It didn't surprise me if my assumptions were right and she had gone to barf her guts up during the film. "I came out after that bit when the green thing tried to attack him and he chopped its head off. My stomach isn't good with that stuff."

"Yeah, well, you had us all worried," another one said, "Next time get one of us to come with you. Then we won't all be too busy worrying about you to watch the film."

The girl laughed nervously. "Let's hope there isn't a next time. Hey, did you guys bring my bag?" The group went silent and I realised that must be my que to jump in. "You did bring it, right?" She asked cautiously. When none of them answered she sighed and wiped her hand down her face. "Dammit, I told that guy to keep an eye on it."

"What guy?" One of them asked, horrified. "Lily, you know you shouldn't let a complete stranger watch over your bag! He's probably miles away laughing at how easy it was to steal from you right now. Why couldn't you have just given it to one of us?"

"I'm sorry, I...he seemed like a genuinely nice person. Not someone who would steal!"

I took that as my que to step in. "And you're right," I said, approaching them. I was careful not to look at the girl yet, the one that I imprinted with, in case I lost all sense and screwed everything up. "I believe you were looking for this." I held the bag up in my hand for a second before I handed it over. The girl who I now knew was Lily gave me a skeptical look as she yanked the bag open and began scanning through it with shaking hands. When she saw that everything was still intact she smiled up at my appreciatively.

"Thanks."

"No problem," I smirked. Then warily, I turned my gaze in the direction of the girl. She was standing with her knees together and her arms crossed neatly against her chest, which by the way, I noticed looked very firm and appealing. Not that I'd ever admit that. Or at least not yet anyway.

I tried not to grin like an overexcited kid when she stared back at me. Her eyes were filled with wonder and admiration which let me know that she was feeling it too – the effect of imprinting. The need to grin got bigger. As though she thought I could hear what she was thinking, which I absolutely wished I could, she shifted awkwardly and bit her lip.

"Well, I guess we should get going," one of the other girls said giving _my _girl an envious look over. She was dark with thick, curly hair that resembled a female afro, although it wasn't as tightly curled as afros usually were.

"Yeah, I guess so," a tall, blonde girl agreed.

"I'm getting a lift. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" The second those words left her lips, I found myself reeling in the beauty of her voice. I wanted to sigh happily and listen to her talk all night.

"Um, yeah sure," the dark girl answered. She looked questioningly at Lily."Lily?"

"Oh, um, thanks again," she said, annoyed that my attention was now elsewhere. But I never took my eyes off of the girl as the three of them left. I could hear their grumbles of disapproval as they walked away but it never phased me. The girl stood motionless a few feet away as I eyed her curiously. It took me a minute to realise that I should say something before things got awkward, but it was probably already too late for that.

"Hi," I said, taking a step forward and offering my hand. "I'm Jacob."

"Annie," she replied taking my hand. I had to force myself not to suck in a breath when our skin came into contact. Her eyes widened and she let go. "Whoa, you're so hot."

"Oh, yeah, s'pretty warm in here." She frowned at my lame cover up excuse for being hotter than an average human and my smile immediately disappeared. This was not going as well as I'd planned. "So, what did you think of the movie?"

Annie shrugged. "It was alright, I guess. Not really my kinda movie but at least I didn't throw up at the gruesome scenes which, if you ask me, weren't realy very gruesome at all. Lily just has a weak stomach."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I figured. But I can't really criticize her. I mean, she did warn me about sitting next to her before the film started and besides, she left before she could get sick everywhere anyway."

Annie smiled.

"Why are you so nice?" She suddenly asked. Her question caught me completely off guard.

"How do you mean?"

"Well for a start you gave Lily her bag back. Most guys like you – no offence, I'm not being stereotypical here-" she raised her hands defensively as she spoke, "-but most guys like you would just take that as an opportunity to run with her money." I nodded in understanding. "But you?" She shook her head. "You even have the decency to be nice to her even when she was almost sick on you."

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy." I winked and she laughed.

"So whereabouts did you come from tonight? Do you live here in Port Angeles? Did you come alone?"

"La Push actually. I came with some friends. They uh..." I turned back to the entrance of the screen we'd been in previously to find all seven of them staring at the two of us with curious eyes. "They're over there," I said, rolling my eyes. Annie peeped around the side of me and repositioned herself quickly.

"Geez, your all so big."

"Yeah, I guess it's just the Native American genes," I said, trying to laugh it off. I didn't want to have to explain the reason why we were all over six foot tall and ran at a higher body temperature. Not that I'd explain it just like that. But still, the thought had my stomach churning. "So, what about you?" I asked. "Do you live local?"

"Um, yeah, actually I live in Forks."

"And you go to Forks High?"

Annie swallowed and shook her head. "No, I get homeschooled. It's sad, I know but my father's one of those really overprotective parents that wants me to get the best of everything." She looked up like she was checking to see I hadn't thought she'd gone crazy but all she found was probably a dumbstruck expression plastered on my face. "In education, I mean. I'm not one of those really spoiled kids whose parents buy them whatever they want in life. That is just way, way over-"

"Nah, I get it," I said, cutting her off. "So you're homeschooled. That's cool."

"Not really." She frowned at the floor. "My dad expects me to drown in school work and get top grades in everything. I can't even go places without sneaking out when it's just the maid at home. Luckily he's working late tonight." She grinned slightly. "No curfew."

Not that I hadn't listen to anything she just said because of course I had, but I was completely stunned. "You have a maid?"

Annie rolled her eyes. "You're just like the rest of them. People only talk to me because I have money."

"Hey, I don't care about that," I said reassuringly. Or what I hoped was reassuring; Annie didn't seem convinced. "It just shocked me, that's all. At home it's just me and my dad. We only live in a little shack. In fact, I wouldn't even call it that." I frowned slightly at the thought of comparing my house to Annie's. I'd be surprised if she even looked at me again after she saw dump I lived in.

Annie smiled and looked at her watch. "He's late," she sighed. "I told him the movie finished at nine thirty."

"Ah, don't worry, he'll be here soon," I said, even though I had no idea who 'he' was. Truthfully the thought angered me. I assumed that 'he' wouldn't be her dad since he was too overprotective to know that she was out at this time. But why should another guy get to take my Annie away?

"Hey Annie!" I froze on the spot the second I heard his voice call her name from across the room. Both Annie and I looked ahead towards the entrance where Damien was standing. He was holding the door open motioning for her to come to him. But the moment he saw me standing there he stopped. _Damn right, _I thought trying to keep myself under control.

"I guess you're right." Just as Annie was about to take a step towards him I grabbed for her wrist and tried to hold her as gently as I could.

"Annie, don't."

"Don't what?" She questioned, confused by my reluctance to let her go.

"Don't go with him. He's not safe."

"Not safe? What are you talking about?"

I wanted to tell her how I knew what a sick freak he was and how I'd caught him almost about to rape Stevie in the summer house that night. But I couldn't. How would she believe a complete stranger to someone she clearly already knew?

So I settled for being as close to accurate as I could, even though I could barely stand to see her walk away with him.

"I've seen his type before and they're not good. Please trust me, Annie."

"Annie, c'mon," he called again, this time more impatient. She looked from Damien to me, to Damien again and then back to me. I wanted to rip his head off for being so damn pushy.

"But how can I trust you when I barely know you?" The words stung but I understood her point completely. "Now please, let me go." When I didn't respond she yanked her arm free and walked away from me, taking my heart with her.

"Dude, what was all _that_ about?" Embry asked coming up behind me.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I growled and stormed off before I phased somewhere I shouldn't.

**So what do you think? We'd appreciate your reviews so please let us know your opinions. Thanksa bunchlies XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Hannah**

**Hi guys! This is Hannah here, sorry if this is a bit late, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please read and review (L) x**

**Chapter Five - Jacob's POV**

Talk about dilemma. If only I could explain to Annie what was happening to both of us. Damien too, of all people on this earth, why Damien? I can only imagine what that scene looked like from his point of view. Me begging his 'girlfriend' to stay with me whilst she toyed with her conscience, unable for a moment to make a decision …

Whatever the scumbag thought though, I had to see Annie again. I'd gone a week without seeing her beautiful face, and I was struggling to stay in my seat as it was. All I wanted to do was tear down the door, search the whole of La Push and find her. I wondered idly to myself if Annie felt the same as me. If she dreamt about the tall, dark stranger last night, or if her feelings were taking a while to develop, even though mine were crystal clear.

Just then I heard the phone ring in the living room. Knowing Billy would be still asleep I jumped out of the chair eagerly, stupidly thinking that Annie would be on the other end of the line.

"Hello," I practically shouted down the receiver.

"Jake, thank god. I thought you'd be too busy drooling over a picture of your lover to answer the phone."

This was a perfect moment to think up some witty and sarcastic comment to get Embry back, but as soon as he mentioned her, I was away with my thoughts.

"No, no," I replied instead. "I'm here."

"Oh good, because Sam wants to talk to you. Get your ass over there a.s.a.p, okay?"

"Fine," I grumbled, rolling my eyes. This was going to be some 'coming of age, imprinting on your girl' talk. I could just tell. "I'll be there soon."

I hung up, not even sure what emotion I was feeling anymore. It was a mixture of everything, all combining together, but always resulting in the same face behind my eyes. I needed to see her again, but although it would kill me to do it, Sam had to come first.

I grabbed a jacket, forgetting that I actually didn't need one, and a random pair of shoes. Slamming the door behind me I called a hasty goodbye to Billy and set about going to Sam's house.

I took my time, feeling sluggish at the thought of doing something other than being with Annie, or even just thinking about her. I did that then, wondering to myself what she'd be doing right now. Maybe with Damien … but no, I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

Taking my usual shortcut through the forest, I was about halfway to Sam's, when I sensed something. Call it a weird wolf thing if you will, but it was bothering me. Unease gripped me, as I closed my eyes and tried to zone out of the forest, and figure out what was happening. _On the beach, _I thought to myself. _Whatever it is, it's on the beach. _

Something unknown was drawing me towards this, whatever it was. I should have been heading to Sam's, but that could wait now. Whatever was on the beach, it was more important than a lecture from Sam.

I made my way back through the trees, re-tracing my steps, something telling me to resist the urge to phase and run faster. I ran down the incline of the hill, my eyes catching a figure on the driftwood logs. It was _her. _The unknown thing that my conscience was telling me to find was her.

_What are you waiting for? _I growled at myself. _Go talk to her! _

I knew however, that I should be tentative. I could tell by the angles of her body, and the way her breathing hitched slightly, that she was upset. Treading carefully, but trying not to scare her, I made my way down on to the beach.

"Annie?" I questioned, as if I'd only just noticed her.

She whipped around, her hair flying every which way from the wind. My hands longed to touch it, to wipe it away from her face. Fingers flexing just thinking about it, I made my way forwards.

"Can I sit here?" I asked tentatively, watching her face change as she recognized me; her eyes that were red raw from crying, softened somehow as she looked up at me.

"Sure," she whispered. "It's Jacob, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled reassuringly. "I hope I'm not interfering, but are you okay?"

"I-well-I …" she stammered, trailing off. I could tell she was unsure of whether to tell me or not, because after all, I was a stranger to her.

"Don't feel like you have to tell me …" I left it the sentence hanging awkwardly in the air, because more than anything, I wanted her to tell me. I wanted to be the one that she confided in.

She sighed heavily, and turned her head towards the ocean. Patiently, I waited for her to respond, and after a few moments I started to fear she wouldn't. Finally, she drew another deep breath and spoke.

"You'll think I'm stupid," she shook her head sadly. "I think I'm stupid."

"No!" I cried, causing her to stare at me, alarmed. I stuttered, trying to think of some reason for my sudden outburst, but all I found was despair. I couldn't hear her talk about herself like that. She _wasn't _stupid!

"You aren't stupid," I said quieter, about to say something else until she cut across my breath.

"What, because I'm homeschooled?" She laughed emptily, all humour gone from her voice. "Try telling my dad I'm not stupid."

"Is that was this is about?" I pressed on, "your grades?"

"Yeah," she breathed, wiping her eyes and smudging the black eyeliner further down her face. "I told you it was a silly thing to be upset about."

"Well," I leaned back against the tree to make myself more comfortable. "Why don't you tell me about it? It helps to get things off your chest and bottling it up doesn't help anyone."

She shot me a look of confusion and slight awe, before shaking her head and sighing again. "Okay," she whispered. "But erm … just keep this to yourself, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer she plunged into her story, telling me every little detail. I found myself enraptured, as she spoke about her controlling father, her need to please him and his obsession with never letting her be good enough. All of a sudden I found myself hating this unknown man. He was making Annie upset on a daily basis, and that just wasn't on.

* * *

"So that's how I ended up here, I guess," she said, finishing her long story. "He found out my latest result and went absolutely crazy at me, shouting, on and on and on. I was one mark off an A plus, Jacob. All of that hysteria for one stupid, stupid mark. He told my tutor he wasn't doing a good enough job, and threatened to take away the hundreds of dollar bills he's paying him every week to teach me. But it's not my tutor's fault. It's mine. Lately … I've found myself distracted. You know, not being able to pay attention to the work we're looking at."

"Oh," I enquired politely, not wanting to stop her from talking. "How long have you been feeling like that?"

"About a week," she nodded gently. "I took my last test last night and got the result a couple of hours ago."

"Hmmm," I mused to myself, putting two and two together in my head, and hopefully creating the right answer.

"Oh my god," she said suddenly, rising up from the log. I stood too of course; I could feel the stress radiating from her. "I can't believe I actually made you sit through all of that!" She actually laughed then, shaking her head at me. "I'm so sorry, Jacob. I think I'd better go."

"No, please, it's okay!" I called after her, running in front of her path, but careful not to touch her. I knew I wouldn't be able to let go if I did. "It's okay," I repeated. "It was … interesting, listening to you talk about your life."

"Oh, I know right – poor little rich girl? Pathetic aren't I? Look, Jacob. You're lovely, you really are. And you're a great listener. And if I hadn't forced myself out of that I could have stayed and talked to you all day and night. But I hardly know you, and I have an angry father to get back to who'll no doubt have something else he wants to say to me." She paused, biting her lip. So cute. "So I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Wait," I held out my hand to stop her from going forward, relieved when she didn't touch it. "All of that 'poor little rich girl' stuff; I don't think that at all, you have to know. I think your situation is really unfair actually."

Annie pulled a strand of hair out of her face and set it behind her ear, looking at me intently. "I did too," she whispered. "Before I realised that there would be so many kids more than happy to swap places with me for just a day, and then I knew that actually, I'm one of the lucky ones."

A silence hung between us. How deep this girl was, it propelled me further in love with her. She really thought about stuff, had the right perception of the world. I don't know what made me do it, but just then I started to take her hand, holding it tight in mine and saying "walk with me."

Her hand quivered in mine, unsure, not quite yet trusting, but nearly there. "I don't know, Jacob. I don't know anything about you …"

"Then get to know me!" I whispered pleadingly. "You've shared so much with me, Annie. Let me do the –"

Just then an ear splitting howl echoed across the beach, making me snap back into my senses. Sam.

Shit.

Alpha's order, I could hear it in the howl.

"I should go," I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, I'll see you again –"

"It's okay," she said, "if you don't want to, I mean. I have enough to be doing anyway, without spending hours discussing my life with tall, dark strangers."

I grinned, "you forgot the handsome part."

Smiling back for the first time since I'd seen her today, Annie let go of my hand and started to walk towards the car park. "Bye, Jacob," she mouthed back at me.

That damn howl sounded again, cutting me off from what I was about to call back. _I'm on my way, _I thought irritably, even though he couldn't hear me. Not yet.

**Well, I hoped you like it. Please review and let us know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Amy**

Hey guys! So I got Chapter Six up quicker than I thought. Hannah's last chapter gave me a pretty tough time trying to think of how to continue it from where she left off, but eventually I had a little boost of inspiration. Hope this is good enough for you all, and of course for Hannah, so please let us know what you think. We don't seem to be getting many reviews for this story and we're not quite sure why. We both enjoy writing it so we hope you enjoy reading it. Please let us know what you think!

**Chapter Six - Jacob's POV**

"You're late," Sam threatened pacing his way across the yard. Emily was replanting the flowers on the front porch and Sam had been helping her while he waited for me.

"Yeah, sorry about that I-"

"I thought I told Embry to make it clear that I wanted you here straight away," he said cutting me off. He jabbed his finger angrily at me and stalked off towards the woods, calling to Emily that he would be back later.

I frowned and followed him.

"Yeah, he did," I answered jogging to keep up. "It was my fault, I'm sorry."

"Too right you are."

"Alright, jeez I said I was sorry, Sam. What's up with you today?"

Sam turned to me with an expression that was somewhere between apologetic and disappointed. "It would just be nice to have my pack follow simple instructions without me having to use the alpha tone for once. That's all."

"Okay," I shrugged. "So what's this about?"

"Follow me. Theres something I wanna show you." He gestured with his finger for me to follow and led me to an opening in the forest. We phased swiftly and silently and Sam told Paul and Jared who were on patrol to end their shift while we spoke. The silence was starting to concern me and I wondered what Sam was up to. He didn't normally act this way so it was natural for me to find this behaviour unusual. What was so important that he had to take me somewhere, besides the whole imprinting stuff?

I tried to come up with numerous conclusions besides the fact that I'd imprinted as we rode in silence but it was hard to pick anything up when Sam's mind was filled with images of Emily. It kinda made me feel like _I _was imprinted with her.

_So, whats the big surprise?_ I asked, breaking the silence and additionally lightening the mood.

_No surprise,_ he answered honestly, _I just want to talk to you._

_And you have to take me halfway to Canada for that?_

It was supposed to be a joke but I guess it wasn't really that funny.

_Be patient, Jacob. I'm only taking you to the place where I went when I first found out I was a wolf._

That instantly struck my attention. _Oh?_

Sam chuckled quietly to himself. _When I first phased I changed in many different ways – as you can imagine. But when I imprinted with Emily it had a much bigger impact than any of the other wolf stuff did for me. I want you to understand that imprinting isn't a simple look-at-someone-and-fall-in-love kind of thing. It's destiny and it's very important that you understand how it all works. That's why I'm taking you to the place where everything felt easier to come to terms with, at least for me anyway. I did the same for the others, too._

_You did?_

_Sure._

_They never mentioned it._

_That's because I told them not too, _Sam explained. _Only because I thought it was a serious matter which, of course, it is. But I thought it would be better to talk to each of you about it personally rather than you having a brief discussion about it with your friends. I mean, would you call turning into a wolf 'brief'? _I stayed quiet and Sam took it upon himself to answer. _Exactly._

Silence consumed us again and we stayed like that until Sam came to a stop by a wide break in the trees. I crept up beside him and looked out at what appeared to be the whole of La Push laid out beneath us. My eyes widened and I looked to Sam for an explanation.

_Beautiful isn't it? _He asked. I nodded, finally understanding what Sam meant about everything feeling so much easier up here. I felt like I was on top of the world – quite literally – as I gazed down at the town below me. Spread out like a work of art, the coast stretched magnificently around the town and the Quillayute River curved and meandered into the distance. It was so...incredible.

I couldn't understand how I'd never came across this place before.

Sam sat down on his hind legs, wrapping his tail around the side of his body as he did so. He stared out at the landscape and sighed contentedly.

_It really makes you think, doesn't it? About everything that's out there; all of those people you work so hard to protect. _He sighed again, this time letting his anger seep through. _It makes you feel lucky to be what you are – safer than all of those vulnerable people – whilst those filthy, bloodsucking leeches parade around in disguise, waiting to attack when we least expect it. It's disgusting, _he spat.

_Agreed,_ I thought, reminiscing on somebody else I could call disgusting.

Sam looked over at me in surprise. _What was that?_

_What was what?_

_About Damien, then. What did you just think about him? _He stood up cynically and strode over to me. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't come up with the right words to explain. _I just saw him in your head...in a summer house or something. What was that all about?_ Sam continued.

_I told you he was bad news the first time,_ I suddenly blurted and bowed my head in shame. I should've got to that girl sooner.

_Jacob, what are you talking about?_

I shook my head and turned away from him.

_Jacob..._he pressed.

_I found him trying to rape a girl at Frankie's party the other night. I got there just in time but the girl...she was terrified._

_The girl was Stevie,_ Sam clarified, recognizing the girl in my head. Of course the rest of the gang had told him about the mess that Stacey had invited me into when I found out that she and Stevie were sisters.

I nodded in agreement and Sam turned away in disgust. Not at me, obviously. Damien's deeds weren't anything to do with me. Sam was annoyed with himself for not listening to me sooner. He felt guilty for not believing me when I had told him the first time that Damien shouldn't be trusted. But I couldn't blame him. Damien, in a sense, was just as bad as the bloodsuckers given the circumstances. He could've done some serious damage to Stevie if I hadn't intervened and I hate to think of the many other girls he could've attacked beforehand.

Suddenly Sam was raging. His chest heaved in anger and big puffs of steam burst from his muzzle and coiled in the cold air. He was furious with himself.

_You know what makes it worse? _I whispered. He didn't answer but I knew he expected me to go on. _My imprint is his girlfriend. _My voice faltered on the last word and I let out a low whimper just audible enough for him to hear.

Sam turned to me then, his eyes filled with surprise, sadness and hatred all at the same time. _She's his girlfriend?_

I nodded, unable to form words for that awful question.

_I'm sorry,_ he said pitifully. _If there was some way I could help..._

_There is, _I said with a spark of hope. Sam gave me a questioning look. _We could deal with Damien ourself, like I suggested before.._

Sam shook his head disapprovingly. _It's too risky, Jacob. We can't afford to get involved with this kind of behaviour. It could expose us all._

_But we can't let him get away with this! _I yelled. _What about Annie? What about the rest of the girls in La Push?_

_What do you suppose we do then, Jacob? _I was surprised to find that he wasn't shouting or losing his temper over me. Instead he spoke quietly and calmly and waited for me to answer. When I couldn't come up with a sensible solution he sighed and nodded his head. _You see, Jacob? We need to be prepared to handle something like this. We can't just jump headfirst into the deep end. Think about the others, too. They will all be implicated if our secret is threatened._

As much as I hated to admit it, Sam was right. There was nothing I could do besides hope that Damien wouldn't lay a finger on Annie until we had a suitable solution to the problem.

_I just hate knowing that she's in danger the whole time and I can't do anything to protect her, _I whined.

_Actually you can._

_Huh?_

_Think about it, Jacob. She's your imprint. That means that her relationship with Damien won't last very long once she comes to terms with her feelings for you._

_I don't understand. _I stared quizzically at Sam, trying to understand what he was implying. _How does that mean I can help her?_

He rolled his eyes at me and sent me a look that told me I was dumb for not catching on.

_It means that the quicker you get to know her, the quicker she will realise those feelings and she'll soon be out of his hands and into yours._

I thought about this for a moment and realised that it could possibly work. I didn't particularly like how he made it sound like Annie was being tossed around without a choice of who she goes with, but with Damien being the other person to catch her that was the last thing on my mind right now.

_So you're saying that I should speed up the falling in love part so that she'll leave him for me?_

_Bingo! You finally got it, _Sam mocked.

_But that still doesn't explain how we take care of Damien._

_Jacob, _Sam groaned,_ Damien is out of our hands. We can't take care of him ourselves in fear that he might expose us to everyone. But the least you can do is lure Annie away from him until something manageable comes up. You could also try to turn people against him but without evidence that doesn't seem likely. Focus on Annie first._

_I guess you're right, _I sighed. _First we protect Annie._

_Good, _Sam agreed. _Now tell me about this Annie whom you've imprinted on._

* * *

The next day was a nightmare. Not only was I in a completely shitty mood after patrolling most of the night, leaving me with only four hours sleep and a boring day of school, I had to watch Damien parade around campus sending me smug freakin' grins over the Annie ordeal _and_ he had the nerve to come up to me and brag about it aswell.

That was a dangerous manoeuvre.

"Look who's the big guy now, huh?" he taunted on his way past my lunch table. He had two other guys flanking him but they were no match for me and the gang. Lucky for him they hadn't arrived in the cafeteria yet so it was just me he had to face.

"You seem to have a lot to say about it," I murmured, to engrossed in my burger and fries to acknowledge him. Sadly my cool didn't last after his next comment.

"You bet I do. Annie's great in bed. Best sex I've had so far." I banged my fists down on the table to stop from swinging at him and he grinned, knowing he'd gotten to me. Sure, he was playing with me. That stuff about Annie wasn't true but it most definitely wasn't my idea of a joke. I glared fiercely at him and he laughed like he was getting a kick out of this shit. Well hell, he _was_ getting a kick out of this shit. And I was going to give it to him.

I bolted up from my seat and towered over him, watching him shrink under my height. I clenched my right hand into a fist right in front of his face, cracking my knuckles with my other hand in order to emphasise my anger right now. And it worked.

Damien gulped loudly and grasped his tray tightly to stop his hands from trembling.

"You wanna say that again, _dumbass_?" He shook his head violently and I smirked, satisfied with his timid reaction. "Good." Then I sat back down like I hadn't just threatened him in the middle of the cafeteria and continued where I left off with my burger.

I watched Damien compose himself from the corner of my eye, shrug his shoulders and then glare irritatingly at me.

"Annie sends her love," he mocked and stalked off to a table full of big boobs, long legs and skimpy little outfits.

Idiot.

**Well? What do you think? So i guess it's not much but I was pretty satisfied with it to be honest. Hope you were too :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Hannah**

**Before you read this I just want to say to Amy and to whoever is reading that I'm really sorry this isn't up sooner. I've hardly had time to write (which I know isn't really a valid excuse), until I found one free day where I could sit down and get lost in this story, which Amy had left so amazingly in the last chapter. So I hope you enjoy it and apologies again! **

**Chapter Seven - Jacob's POV**

Damien could say whatever he wanted about me, the point was – he was threatened; threatened by the fact that Annie and I had a connection now. You could tell by his body language that this revelation unnerved him. For once in his life, he wouldn't stand such a chance of beating out his competition.

It had considered to me though, that I was wasting way to much time on Damien. It was Annie that needed concentrating on, and it was Annie that would need my help. But it was no good, trying to take that egotistical sadist out of the picture. Annie was the solution to everything, the reason I was here – but Damien was the problem; to all of Annie's suffering, pain and immense misery.

It was my approach to that sadist that I needed to work on. He would use every trick in the book to outwit me and get me to back off, and usually these tricks would work. He can't stop imprinting though, so after he's exhausted his usual game plan, he'll be moving on to bigger things … try to cause an impact …

Anyway, Damien's not the sharpest knife in the drawer so dealing with him shouldn't be too hard, unless he keeps picking at my fragile temper. Too many times I've let him get away with angering me, and for Annie's sake it needs to stop.

Holding those thoughts, I jumped out of the Rabbit and climbed the stairs up to the school entrance. The paint was peeling off the worn sign, flaking down on to the damp ground, uncurling as it settled. That was me throughout the day, peeling away the anger, uncurling and falling into a routine, finally settling away from my thoughts by last lesson – gym class: the perfect way to let off steam and relax.

The smell of teenage boy hit me in the face as I brushed open the changing room door, tossing my bag down in its usual corner. I was getting changed quickly, pulling the worn material of my t-shirt over my head, when I heard a small whimper. Cautiously I headed towards it, swinging open the toilet cubicle door where a small boy was sitting on the floor, crying into the sodden sleeves of his jumper.

When he saw me he jumped a foot in the air, startled and embarrassed. It was obvious he was new here, and in his first year. Hiding his pale face he tried to run past me, whacking me in the stomach to push me out of the way. Obviously it wouldn't do anything even if I wasn't a werewolf, as he was at least three heads shorter than me.

"Wait up!" I called after him as he tore round the corner as fast as his little legs could carry him. Before he reached the changing room door I hooked my little finger around the back of his jumper and dragged him backwards. Determined not to look at me, he held his hands in front of his face. "What happened to you?" I asked calmly, trying not to upset him further. When he wouldn't respond I gently tugged his hand away from his face, revealing his horribly split lip, and all of the blood that was running down his face. It was even matted in his dark hair,

"Woah," I remarked, breathing out heavily. "How did this happen to you?"

But the boy wouldn't say anything, instead shaking his head and trying to get away again. "Please, wait," I asked hurriedly, standing between him and the door. He was so affected by what had happened to him I could barely look in his tortured eyes, as I placed a firm hand on his shoulder and begged "please tell me who did this to you. It's important somebody knows."

Letting out a noise that resembled a squeak, he shook his head in a panic and made towards the door. But this time I let him go. And I knew, with a surge of anger, that even though he hadn't told me, Damien and his 'cronies' had done this to him. For whatever reason I didn't know, but I vowed find out. Damien was becoming a danger to the people of La Push, who _I _was there to protect. And after everything that had already gone on with him, I was finding it increasingly hard to restrain myself from doing something to sort it out.

Now in a sour mood, I ran back to grab my bag and stormed out the changing room, just as the rest of the guys were piling in. "Watch out Jake!" They muttered angrily as I smashed my way through the crowd. I needed to phase, to get rid of this anger that one idiotic … idiot was causing me. There was only one person that could calm me down now, and she was stuck in a sixth period Biology lesson.

* * *

Annie was attending La Push high school now. I was ecstatic when I found out the news, but at the same time sort of pissed because it meant that I had to see Damien smother her. At least she didn't enjoy his company...?

Anyway, apparently her dad's working hours had changed and he was out most of the day. Because of this, Annie had somehow gotten her maid to secretly help her get a place in our school so she's been attending for the past week now. In all honesty, I'm pretty worried about if her dad finds out. He sure is going to be angry but he's her dad so she can probably handle him.

I could see her through the window as I crouched underneath it, just watching the way Annie's glossy hair streamed down the back of her pretty t-shirt. I needed a way to get her attention, and although I knew this wasn't the most sensible idea I'd ever had – what can I say? It was my heart making the decisions, not my head.

Maybe I could connect with her in some way, I don't know, mind to mind or something? Feeling totally stupid, I shut my eyes and called Annie's name in my head, whispering it out loud at the same time. I cracked an eyelid open, but nope, she was still staring at the teacher, taking notes from the whiteboard. I tried again, calling her name, asking her to look out the left windows, but there was no reaction. _You're such an idiot, _I thought to myself, _Annie isn't freaking telepathic! _

Time for Plan B, and this time I was going to do something a little more likely to work. I strolled back inside, walking past the door until she finally looked up and got curious as to who was there. Careful that no-one else was looking; I grinned at her and signalled for her to leave. She stared at me like I was crazy, shaking her head as much as she could in a full classroom. I sighed dramatically, dropping my lower lip into a pout and pressing my hands together palm to palm. 'Please' I mouthed.

Laughing incredulously, she put her hand up, motioning to the teacher that she felt sick. I snorted to myself, thinking how badly she was acting this out – how does anyone feel sick with a smirk plastered all over their face!? I watched her gather her things and head to the teacher's desk, where Mr Varner wrote her a note that I knew was to get out of lesson to see the nurse.

Hiding by the lockers I waited until she walked out, obviously not sick in the slightest. "I can't believe I just did that," she laughed shyly. "This better be good, Jacob Black."

Now, I do realise that my completely impulsive act could get both of us in a lot of trouble, but this girl meant the world to me, and I was following what Sam had said, to _speed up the falling in love part_ up. All I wanted was this amazing girl in my arms, without having to worry about her ass of a boyfriend or her strict father or the rest of the wolf pack.

"So," she drew out the word, cutting into my reverie. "What's so urgent I had to skive off my _very _important Biology lesson for?"

"Us," I stated it simply. "We need to talk about us."

"Us …" she let it linger on her tongue for a moment, as if deciphering what it meant. "Maybe this wasn't such a –"

"No, hang on," I cut across her, determined not to ruin this opportunity. "I really need to talk to you, if you'd just come for a walk with me?" I left it like that, leaving it up to her. If she said yes, excellent. If she said no, well …

"Okay," she nodded curiously. "But you're going to have to explain what's going on here."

"I will," I promised, starting to walk towards the exit of the school, "as soon as we get there."

"There?" She questioned after me. "Where exactly is _there_?"

* * *

I took Annie to the only place I knew how to think properly – La Push beach. The sound of the rolling waves crashing against the rocks always seemed to soothe my mood, and the way the wind whipped around you felt like it was taking all of your worries away with it. Annie didn't act confused or upset, she just went along with it, walking down the beach front with me in silence and waiting for the moment when I would finally tell all.

"If I asked you a question would you tell me your truthful answer?"

She looked up from the sand rolling around her pristine shoes and nodded slowly. "Yes, depending on the question."

"Okay then," I breathed in, preparing myself for the worst. "What do you think … of me?"

"Of you," she exclaimed, surprised. "Oh, err … I guess I just feel quite … weird around you."

Weird. Hmm, weird was okay. Weird wasn't necessarily bad. Was it?

"Explain," I laughed nervously, hoping she would tell me that –

"Oh, I'm sorry! I don't mean it in a bad way!"

Well, thank god for that.

"I just don't quite know what to make of you, that's all. You confuse me a little."

"A little?"

"Well, okay, a lot. You make me doubt myself." She stopped then, staring at me with those beautiful eyes while the wind pulled her hair here there and everywhere. "Or maybe I'm lying. You make me doubt him – Damien."

Bingo.

"You don't like him very much, do you? I guess I can understand that, he isn't for everyone." She shrugged, the atmosphere suddenly turning quite serious and emotional. "Sometimes I wonder if he's for me. And you turning up that night at the cinema and telling me he's dangerous … it kind of gave me a wake up call."

I let out a long breath, continuing to walk slowly so she could match my pace again. I looked straight ahead as I said "and? How do you feel about him now?"

"Sometimes he can be the loveliest guy in the world; tender, and sweet, and –"

I blanked out the rest of her words for a moment, remembering the awful things Damien had said about Annie being great in bed. _Not _a visual I wanted.

"– but sometimes he can be unpredictable and angry and really not a very nice person to be around. You make me feel that he's not the right person for me."

We reached the driftwood logs just as Annie finished her sentence, waiting for me to respond – to tell her why I was making her feel that way. I couldn't though, not yet. I patted the space next to me on the log, and Annie sat down, shivering slightly.

"You make me feel like there's something more out there. Someone else I should be with."

I turned to her, gazing into her eyes. "I think we know who that someone else is. I'll be truthful with you too, Annie. I don't like Damien. I know about some horrible things he's done, and I hate the fact that you're still with him."

"That's it," she whispered softly. "Things like that, they really make me doubt what choices I'm making."

I held my breath as she shuffled closer to me on the driftwood. "What has he done that's so awful," she wanted to know. "What was so bad that made you hate him so much?"

"I shouldn't be the one to have to tell you that," I leaned in closer to her. "It's not my place to say."

You could feel the tension in the air, what both of us wanted to happen. And as Annie pressed her forehead to mine, I cupped her cheek in my hand, elated that this was happening but somehow doubting myself. Could it be that it was happening the wrong way?

**So there it is, I hoped you liked it because I had a blast writing this one. Please review and let us know what you think :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: Amy**

**Wow, has it been a while! I'm so sorry for the terrible delay with updating this chapter. The past few months have been hectic for me and I've kept both you readers and Hannah waiting. Anyway, without further a do, I present the next chapter :)**

**Chapter Eight - Jacob's POV**

I'd never really understood what it felt like to kiss someone you truly cared about. Since Bella, my attitude towards love had taken a downer and buried me in a hole of misery. She'd ripped my heart out and crushed it right in front of me. But staring into the eyes of the person you were destined to be with was different than any kind of emotion I'd ever felt. My stomach felt like it was on a rollercoaster, flipping and churning at the thought of what was to come.

With her lips only a few inches from mine, it was difficult to tell whether my doubts where all just a misunderstanding or whether they really were genuine alerts. My head was telling me to hurry the hell up and kiss her while my heart was telling me that it should be happening some other way, with flowers and a soppy movie. As the distance between us grew closer my doubts were confirmed and I pulled away, exasperated.

"It's not supposed to be like this," I explained, watching with remorse as her expression turned from curious to rejected. "I'm sorry it's just..."

"Maybe I should go," she said, pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder as she got to her feet. "This was obviously a mistake."

"No, please don't. It wasn't a mistake."

She turned to me, clearly irritated. "Then why did you push me away?"

Stumbling for words, I tried to think of a suitable way to phrase my answer. I didn't want to push her away just as much as I didn't want to hurt her, but kissing her now just didn't feel right which means it mustn't be right if kissing your soul mate felt wrong. I couldn't tell her that though.

"I just feel like this should be happening differently. It should be happy and right, but knowing your still with Damien...it's not."

"Look," she sighed, "I'm sorry if I came on to you too quickly. I didn't mean for it to go that far but...you're so much nicer than Damien. You're not moody and persistent and...you don't force me around," she said, mumbling the last part. As if realising her mistake, she quickly pulled herself together and scurried away from me.

"Hey, wait a second." I pulled her to a stop. "What do you mean by he 'forces' you around?" When she didn't answer me I placed my hands firmly on her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. "Annie, what is he doing to you?"

"Nothing!" she snapped, "He's doing nothing, okay? Just leave me alone." I watched as she brushed past me, arms swooping angrily by her sides. She was blatantly keeping something from me.

* * *

The next day I planned to confront Damien. It probably wasn't the smartest idea but I couldn't just sit back and watch his cunning smirk as he slung his arm over Annie's shoulder. She walked with him down the corridor like a pet on a leash, always by his side, assisting him whenever he expected her too. She didn't have a life around him. He was all about show with no meaning and I couldn't let him do that to Annie.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled, storming into the boys changing rooms where Damien was busy buttoning up his shirt. Too bad he's slow. Ignoring all of the curious looks I got from the other guys, I used all of my strength to pin him against the lockers and force the words right out of his mouth. "Tell me," I growled. "What did you do to her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he spat.

"The hell you don't! You're pushing her around like a puppet you moron. What kinda sick guy treats a girl like that?"

"Hey, c'mon guys break it up," Kyle interfered. He used to be one of Damien's friends till he discovered what a jerk he is.

"Shut up, Kyle," Damien said as I took a step back, assuring Kyle that there was no need to get involved. Kyle stopped in his tracks but he didn't move back to his usual spot at the end of the benches. "Why do you care so much?" Damien questioned. "She's _my _girlfriend."

"Maybe you should ask her about that since she was this close to kissing me yesterday." I brought my hand up to his face using my finger and thumb to emphasise the distance between me and Annie.

"Why, you dirty little..." I knew that would tick him off. Damien lunged at me, his arm raised ready to punch me. I caught his hand quickly as Kyle pushed himself between us.

"I think you should leave, Jacob," he told me, motioning towards the door.

"Yeah whatever." I dropped Damien's wrist carelessly and eyed him menacingly.

"Go," Kyle warned me. I stared at him. He seemed genuinely concerned about the dispute between us and was clearly willing to stop a fight whatever the risk. I guess I had to respect him for that. With one last glance at Damien, I turned on my heel and left the changing rooms.

* * *

"Dude, what was up with you and Damien earlier?" Embry asked as he jogged up to my motorcycle. "I heard about what happened in the changing rooms before."

"Oh great, now Annie's going to know," I muttered, starting up the engine. "I wish people would just keep their mouths shut sometimes."

Embry looked taken aback by my attitude towards the situation. It wasn't that I was angry with him for asking, although that's probably what it seemed like to him, but if he knew then everyone else knew, including Annie. She wasn't going to be impressed when she found out that I'd confronted Damien.

"Well, hello to you too Mr Grumpy."

"Sorry," I sighed. "He just makes me so angry."

"Whatever man, the guy's a dick," Embry said, climbing aboard my motorcycle. I'd been giving him a ride to and from school for the past two weeks. Sure he could phase and get home just as easily but Sam was too uptight about risking our chances of getting caught. He wanted us to be as human as possible whenever we could, with the exception of patrol of course. That was one hell of a job, especially now that there had been traces of vampire scents lately. The pack had been on alert for almost the whole summer with the scent coming and going every couple days. Nobody knew whether it was just one of the Cullen's come back to bite us in the ass with their sick animal diets or whether it was some serious people-eater on the hunt. That was the only problem – they all smelt the same.

The pack weren't overly bothered by the issue, though. If the imposter was looking for trouble it would have acted by now, but with vampires you could never just assume anything.

Just as Embry was hitching his leg over the back seat a familiar voice had me turning in the direction of the school building. Annie was stomping towards me, angrily clutching her bag to her back.

"Looks like it's your funeral," Embry muttered.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled, completely ignoring the fact that Embry was sat behind me listening in on the conversation.

"Look, I'm sorry Annie. I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to?" she fumed. "You had no right to get involved with us! What goes on between me and Damien is none of your business."

"Oh really? Is that why you were on the verge of almost making out with me yesterday, huh? You didn't seem to care about what went on between the two of you then."

"That is not the point."

"That is completely the point!" I bit, trying to keep myself from yelling back at her. I didn't want to get angry at Annie. "You can't just pull something like that on me and then try to pretend that it never happened. I know he's not right for you, Annie."

"Is that so?" She folded her arms in determination. "You can't just go around getting involved in other people's relationships and inflicting harm on other people either."

I snorted. "I didn't hit him if that's what you mean."

"Uh...sorry to interrupt," Embry said, "But I kinda have stuff to do."

"Yeah, just a sec," I told him.

Annie just stared at me. "You didn't?"

"No, I'm not that stupid. And besides, I wouldn't waste my time on him."

"Well that's not what Damien's been telling everyone. Apparently, you're an abusive idiot who can't keep his hands to his self. Obviously meaning..."

"Us," I nodded.

"Uh hello?" Embry spoke up.

"Alright man, we're going." I turned to Annie. "I'm sorry about what happened before. I didn't mean for it to affect you but I hate to see him using you like that."

"He's not using me," she said stubbornly.

"Pfft, open your eyes, Annie." I gave her a knowing look before shifting my bike into gear and speeding off out of the parking lot.

"Well, that was fun," Embry yelled over the rage of the engine. "Remind me to bring popcorn next time."

"Shut up," I snapped.

* * *

After I dropped Embry off, I made some quick errands to restock the fridge, applied some well needed attention to my homework which hardly ever got done (I guess that's what the irritation does to me) and spent the rest of the night in front of the TV watching some cowboy crap with my dad. I hardly ever just sat down and did normal stuff like this. Usually I was out running after vampires somewhere or living like a werewolf.

"This is nice," Billy said, patting the arm of his wheelchair. "We hardly ever sit down and watch TV together."

"Nah, I guess not," I replied.

"You fancy some pizza? Actually," he laughed, "That was a stupid question. Go fetch the pizza." I just shrugged and marched into the kitchen. "Say, what's bothering you?" he asked when I returned.

"Just school," I sighed, offering him the plate of pizza. He took a slice then settled back into his chair.

"Just school? You sure there aint no girl involved?"

I stared bluntly at him. How did he always know what was bothering me? "Alright, so there's a girl. Her name's Annie."

"Annie – that's nice. Sounds cute." He nodded his approval of the name. "So what about this Annie?" He asked when I didn't say anything more. I slouched in my seat and took bite out of the pizza.

"She's with the most arrogant guy at school, can't see that he's taking advantage of her and...She also happens to be my imprint." Billy's nodding along to my explanation stopped as soon as I said the last word. He whipped his head around so fast, all interest of the TV suddenly disappearing.

"You sure about that?"

"No doubt about it. She's definitely the one."

"How do you know?"

"I don't," I shrugged. "It's just one of those things. Instinctive, you know?"

"Yeah, I think I know," Billy agreed. "I was like that with your mother. She was one heck of a woman. Made great cookies, but I never could stand her obsession for cleaning. She was always on her feet, never took a day to relax."

My dad smiled at the thought. He didn't talk about mom often. It was usually his thing to keep his memories of her stashed away somewhere deep in his mind...or in his heart. So it came as shock to me when he mentioned her.

"You look so much like your mother," he continued. "You have the same eyes and the same nose. Your sisters got her attitude." He smiled again, and I had to admit that these memories made me smile too. Imagining my mom was always hard for me since I'd never really gotten to know her that well. I depended on my dad's memories to remember what little I had of her.

Silence fell upon us then. But it was a comfortable silence as we both sat, comforted by the aura of my mother. I hadn't realised it but the small yet cosy little house we lived in contained my mom in every aspect; the walls, the carpet, the photos, the decorations. She basically designed the whole thing and made it her own to share with my dad. I couldn't imagine having it any different.

The silence was soon broken by a loud knock at the door. Billy looked at me, then at the door. "Who could that be at this hour?"

"I don't know." The knock sounded again, this time more urgent than the last. I frowned. "I'll get it."

"Whoever it is, it must be important," Billy called after me, resuming his attention to the TV. I could sense that he was watching me form the corner of his eye though.

When I reached the door, I tried to plaster the scariest look on my face (only to show my disaprovement of them calling so late) and wrenched the door open to reveal a very cold, very wet (I never noticed that it had rained) woman who I recognised to be Annie's maid. She looked to be in her later forties (maybe early fifties) and was wrapped in a head scarf with an umbrella clutched tightly to her chest.

"Sonia," I exclaimed, the scariness draining from my face. "Come in before you freeze." I moved aside to let her pass and closed the door quietly behind me.

"Ah, who's this?" Billy asked.

"This is Sonia, Annie's maid," I told him.

"I'm sorry to barge in so late," Sonia apologized, "But I have some urgent news about Annie." I was instantly interested. "She came home in a rather hectic condition this afternoon but she would not tell me what the problem was. She went straight to her room and I assumed that it was just something that happened in school."

"Oh, well is there something wrong?" I asked her, eager to get straight to the point. If something had happened to Annie then I wanted to know immediately.

Sonia sighed and gazed at the floor. "Damien called an hour after she arrived home. I insisted that he wait at the door whilst I informed Annie that he was there, but he did none other than push straight passed me and dragged Annie out by the arms."

"He did what?" I yelled, rising to my feet.

"Jacob," Billy warned me. "Calm down. I'm sorry Sonia, you were saying?"

"Right," she nodded. "He dragged her out by the arms, told me he was taking her to his house to meet his parents and drove off. I tried to stop him. I never liked him and I didn't trust him. But I wasn't strong enough to defend the two us against him if ever he tried to do anything reckless."

"So where is she now?" I asked.

"I don't know. They never came back. That's why I came here to tell you. I knew that you were close to her so I thought that you would be the best person to tell. Oh, what do I do Jacob? If Annie's father finds out he's going to be so mad."

"Don't worry, I think I know where to find him."

**Dun dun dun! I hoped you liked it, and I hope Hannah that I gave you a good ending to follow on from ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: Hannah**

**How amazing was Amy's last chapter! This was a hard one to write, so I hope its okay for everyone. I really enjoyed writing it so read and review and let us know what you think!**

**Chapter Nine - Jacob's POV**

"Well where are we going to go first?" Sonia cried over the sudden downpour of rain, as we raced to the Rabbit, flinging open a door each and climbing inside.

"_You _are going to go back home and wait by the phone. I'll drop you there now. I have the number, I'll call you as soon as I find something – I mean, as soon as I find _her."_

"And you?" She asked, her eyes widening at the speed I was taking the dirt track roads at. I felt like a monster, filled with rage at this idiot and what he might be doing to my girl.

Shaking away the rage, I turned to Sonia, just as she signalled frantically for me to keep my eyes on the road. I let out a short laugh, if only she knew the benefits of wolf eyesight. "I'm going to find her aren't I? I have an idea about where she'll be, and if they aren't there, I'll just keep searching."

Sonia looked terrified, her breathing was shallow while she blinked rapidly at the trees and road flying past us, on the way to Annie's home. All of a sudden we came to a grinding halt. A traffic jam was spreading from the crossroads, about half a mile back to where we sat, frustrated and at the end of our tethers.

"This isn't happening," I roared, slamming my hands down on the steering wheel. "No, not now!"

"We could walk?" Sonia suggested timidly, reminding me to tone down the emotion a little bit.

"No, no, it's too far. And in this weather it'll just take longer." I sat for a moment, silent, as I contemplated my options. I felt a pull somewhere deep inside me taking me to La Push beach, where I'd first seen those two together. But I couldn't turn around and take Sonia with me, she'd just get hurt. "Sonia ... can you drive?"

"Uh, well I, uh-" she stammered, taken aback by my question. "I can, but it sure has been a long time. I'm not sure I could in these conditions." She was right, the rain was hammering off the road, bouncing off the roof of the Rabbit and starting to leak through the closed window.

"Please, for Annie?" I asked hopefully. "Can I leave you here with the car while I go look for her? And if the traffic starts to move just drive to Annie's, I'll be back to pick it up later."

"Uh, I guess so. I'll do my best Jacob." She was obviously not happy with the idea, but as far as I was concerned this was the fastest way to get to Annie, and the fastest way to save her from whatever was going on.

"Thank you," I breathed in relief, tearing myself out of the car and into the pouring rain, hearing her cry of 'good luck' sound behind me. The rain was powerful and hard, and in seconds I was soaked. I decided to take a short-cut through the trees, right next to where the hold-up was. As I took off, running down the road past each frustrated driver in their heated cars, the picture in front of me became clearer. A car was turned over in the middle of the crossroads, surrounded by police and ambulances. A man lay on the floor, with puncture marks in his wrist and his neck, and each pace I followed forward the stench overcame me. This was _them. _They'd done this, taken another innocent life on our watch, and if I tried hard enough I could probably follow that disgusting sickly smell until I found the culprit. But now I was torn, between Annie ... and more innocent lives.

_No, _I told myself fiercely. _Phase, tell the pack, and get back to doing what you came here for. Your girl is in danger here. The guys can take care of whatever else is going on. _

I did just that, ignoring the crime scene and pushing my way into the trees. I folded my trousers into the string I kept wrapped around my body, and phased with ease, immediately trying to pick up who else was in this form.

_Paul!_ I called out, _Sam, Jared? Anyone? _

_Jake? _It was Paul, finally, picking up on my voice. _You aren't supposed to be on patrol tonight. What's up?_

_Man, what isn't up? Annie's in trouble, I'm going to find her. But you need to – _

_Annie's in trouble? _He interrupted me, causing me to let out a growl.

_Yes. But just listen for a – _

_Do you need our help? Want me to round the guys up? _

_PAUL! _I cried, annoyed. _Yes, round the guys up, but not for Annie. I can take care of that. You need to get yourselves down to the crossroads, there's been an incident with a turned over car and someone's been killed. It reeks of vampire too, but I couldn't stop and search, I've got to find Annie. Get your ass over there quick enough you might be able to track them down. _

Paul's growl echoed through my ears, as new voices started popping up in this telepathic conversation.

_What was that? _I heard Embry shout. _Vampires?_

_Oh geez, _I grumbled. _Explain will you, Paul? I need to phase back now, I've nearly found Annie._

_No problem Jake. Good luck. _

_You too guys, if I can I'll join you later._

Not waiting for a response I phased back, pulling the trousers out of the string pouch and throwing them back on. The rain has impossibly got worse, making it harder to see at first if anyone was on the beach. And then I saw them, shielding themselves away from the rain in the cave that had been etched out of the cliff face. I craned my ears to hear their conversation, as I crouched behind a cluster of trees on the top of the cliff opposite.

"I'm sorry!" Damien shouted at her, making my blood boil. "How many times do you want me to say it? I shouldn't have come storming in your house like that, but I had to speak to you. Don't you see?"

"See what?" She shouted back equally as loud. Standing up for herself, that's what I liked to hear. I was just scared of what he'd do next. "What's the point in this, Damien? What's so important that you couldn't just tell me over the phone? I heard about what happened today –"

"Why does he get into every single one of our conversations, huh? Why can't you shut up about him for a second? He's not with you, _I am. _And that's the way it'll always be!" He grabbed onto her wrists, squeezing them tight as I fought the urge to jump down and beat the crap out of him. "We're made for each other, Annie – me and you."

"Ouch, Damien, let go," she whimpered. Right, that was it. One more move and I was down there like a shot.

He released his grip on her wrists as she massaged them, waiting for the bruise that would appear.

"How can we be made for each other when you treat me like this?" She whispered. "This has nothing to do with Jacob –"

"Don't say his name!"

"Well it doesn't!" She cried, backing up out of the cave into the rain. "This is about me and you, Damien. And I don't want us anymore, I don't want you."

I knew what was coming next, I knew what this sadistic idiot was going to do, so I ran as fast as I could through the trees, finally coming onto the gravel path that lead me down to the beach. I raced over to Annie, just as Damien retreated from the cave himself, walking over to her slowly and laughing. He saw me approaching then, rage filling his eyes as he grabbed Annie and whipped her round so they were both facing me.

"Stop!" Damien shouted. "You go any further and you'll regret it."

"Why?" I questioned automatically. "What can you do to her here? Quick, Annie. Run to me!"

Obviously still thinking about our argument today, she hesitated, her feet only slightly lifting from the sand. That hesitation caused him to tighten his grip around her body, as he used one hand to peel back her hair from her neck and kiss it.

The tension built up in my body, and I was so close to phasing as my body shook uncontrollably.

"Jacob," I heard Annie whisper. "Jacob, stop."

Her words calmed me, as I ran over to them and wrenched her from his hands, kicking him in the kneecap and watching him fall in the sand, cursing both of us. "Run," I whispered in her ear, "I'll take care of this."

"Don't hurt him," she pleaded with me, the rain soaking us both as she stared at me with those pure and innocent eyes.

"Don't hurt him?" I repeated as he started to get up. "This ... this person is the reason you've been so scared, and so apprehensive all the time. Don't you want to end that?"

Just then, Damien lunged forward, nearly knocking Annie off her feet.

"No you don't," I breathed, slamming my right hook square in his jaw. He flailed wildly, landing back in the sand, clutching at his face.

"Yes," she winced, "but not this way. I don't like all the fighting. Just leave him here, Jacob. We'll sort this out tomorrow sometime; I just have to get away from here. Come home with me, please?"

The urge to finish the job I'd started coursed through my body, but I couldn't ignore a plea from Annie as she started to tug at my shirt, pulling me back in the direction I'd come from.

"Fine," I spat. "But this isn't the end for you," I called back at Damien's figure, slowly starting to get up. "Touch her again, and you'll know about it!"

We ran as fast as we could, away from the beach, away from the woods, until we reached my house. The first thing I could think to do was find her a towel and let her shower. I had no experience with this, I didn't have a clue what I was doing and I didn't know what the hell to say to her. I wanted to talk about Damien, and the hold that he'd had over her. I wanted to talk about our relationship and what tonight meant for us. I wanted to tell her that she was my _everything, _and that I would never, ever let that sick bastard touch her again.

When she'd finished she came into the living room, tentatively standing in the doorway until she caught my attention. It didn't take me long.

"Annie," I sprang up from my seat, as Billy turned around to look at her too. He'd been surprisingly understanding about the whole situation, although I don't think he quite understood. I hadn't had a chance to tell him about the vampire thing, in case anyone overheard.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" She asked, as I nodded and followed her into my bedroom. As shallow as it sounds, she looked gorgeous in the oversized t-shirt and shorts I'd lent her to sleep in after we rung Sonia to let her know Annie was safe. Tearing my eyes away from her body, I sat down on my bed with her, not touching, not talking – just waiting for her to say what she had to say.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't know what I'd have done if you didn't turn up. I knew he was about to hit me again, or worse. I'm just ... really dreading school on Monday."

"Don't you worry about that," I told her. "I'll be with you every step of the way, and I won't let him anywhere near you. Just think," I reached out a finger to tilt her face towards mine. "He's out of your life, he's meaningless now. You can let go."

A tear trickled from her each eye as she nodded, finally smiling. Suddenly she reached out, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into an embrace. "Thank you," she said again through the tears. "I really am grateful for everything you've done for me."

"You know that's okay," I told her, her face inches from mine. And even though this was what I'd been waiting for – a moment with her with no Damien involved, it still didn't feel right. Too much had happened today, I wanted her to have a clear head and to know exactly how she felt.

"You can have the bed," I told her. "I'll go sleep on the couch."

She pulled away, embarrassed. "Okay. Goodnight, Jacob."

It took everything I had to leave her in that room. I wanted my fingers to feel the silkiness of her hair and I wanted my lips to taste the sweetness of hers. It was the right thing to do though, to wait. We'd both just have to be patient.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: Amy**

**YAY! Another update. Okay, so I took a really big risk with this chapter and I'm afraid that Hannah might not like it. The story wasn't even supposed to go this way but you know me and my twists ;)**

**Chapter Ten - Jacob's POV**

"Mmm, something smells good," I said, strolling into the kitchen. It'd completely blown my mind that Annie had stayed the night so it was a shock to see her standing by the stove making pancakes with my dad. She turned to me, blushing and turning away again when she noticed that I was still wearing only the pants that I'd slept in.

"Oh...uh, sorry, I forgot you were here."

"That's okay." She smiled down at the pan she'd just poured some fresh mix into. "Billy and I were just making breakfast. The first lot's already on the table." I looked over at the little wooden table and arched a brow. There were at least a dozen pancakes covered in golden syrup with three little blueberries on the top. "He told me how much you like to eat," she explained.

"No kidding."

Annie laughed as I made my way over the table. Helping myself to the pancakes, I slapped three onto my plate and greedily dug in. "Oh my God," I frowned.

"What? Do they taste bad?" Annie's expression suddenly dropped. She looked to me in alarm as I continued to ogle the sugary dough on my plate.

"Are you for real? These things are delicious."

"Thank goodness," she sighed. "You scared me there for a minute."

"Look's like Emily's got some competition on her hands," Billy piped up from his chair. He was also indulging some of Annie's delicious pancakes and, by the looks of it, he seemed to enjoy them just as much as I did.

"Who's Emily?" Annie asked.

I momentarily tore my gaze away from my food to look at her. "Just a friend's partner. She cooks a lot for me and the guys."

"You mean the guys I see you hanging around with at school?"

I nodded.

"Cool," she said, "Emily sounds nice."

We spent the next hour getting to know each other a little more and eating the breakfast that Annie had prepared. She told me that she had a younger brother named Ethan who'd opted to stay with his mother when she left three years ago, and that she also had a passion for the piano. Her father had forced her into lessons at the age of nine but she had clicked so well with the instrument that she thanked him for that demand.

"Forgive me if this is a personal question but if you really fight with your father that much, why didn't you choose to live with your mom, too?" I asked after she'd finished telling me her story.

"Because I would've had to leave everything I've ever known behind," she explained. "My whole life is around here; all of my friends and my childhood. I know that I've said my dad can be a complete idiot at times but at the end of the day, he's still my dad. And he always will be. Theres nothing I can do to change that." A hint of a smile lingered in her eyes and she suddenly clasped her hands together in a merry gesture. "Well, these dishes aren't going to clean themselves and I have places I need to be."

"Oh sure, let me take these." I whisked the plates from under her nose and beat her to the sink. "You've done enough just by bringing heaven to the table."

After I'd successfully finished cleaning up the kitchen, I took a shower, got dressed and told Annie that I had to give Billy a ride to Sue's. He was having a meeting there with the Elders and I was pretty sure that by the time I got back Annie would be gone. Fortunately, her red backpack was sitting by the door when I returned.

"Annie, I'm home," I yelled, shutting the door loudly for emphasise. "Hello?" I called when I was met by the silence. "Annie?" I checked the main room and the kitchen, arching a brow at their emptiness. I also checked my bedroom but she wasn't there either. I started to worry until I heard a short gasp of air with my wolf hearing and the sound of someone fumbling around with some kind of object.

"There you are." I sighed in relief when I found her in the bathroom. She was staring into the mirror, eyes wide and searching, her mouth open slightly. "Are you okay?"

There was a pause before she answered. "Um, yeah I'm fine. Just cleaning myself up." She self-consciously tucked two strands of hair behind her ears and pretended to mess with her eyelashes.

"Ok..." _Girls and their appearances. _"So, how do you say we go grab some lunch?"

"Jacob, we just had breakfast, like, an hour ago. It's too early to eat again."

"We'll go for a walk first then. I'll introduce you to the guys."

"Look," she sighed, "I appreciate what you did for me yesterday, and I appreciate you letting me stay here last night. But I really do have places to get to. Maybe we can do something another time."

"Alright cool."

I watched as she ran her hands through her messy ponytail and tightened it up. Her movements were tense and every once in a while she would glance down at her jeans pocket and then back up to the mirror again, almost as if she was scared that I would notice.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, totally unconvinced by her actions.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged into the mirror, gave herself one last look over and left the room. I followed her to the front door. "Thanks again," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "For letting me stay the night. I'm sorry that I have to bail on you now, though. I promise we'll do something again soon."

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin back. "No problem, you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

She waved me off. "Nah, I'll be fine."

"Alright."

"Ok."

"So..."

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Definitely," I agreed. "Unless you're planning on skipping school on Monday."

She laughed. "I don't think so. My dad would kill me if I ever did anything like that." She smiled again, and this time it was more meaningful. The shine in her eyes told me she really did appreciate everything I'd done for her. "Goodbye Jacob."

"Goodbye Annie."

* * *

Monday morning finally arrived and I was on the verge of going insane. I'd argued with myself three times on whether or not to drive over to Annie's just to see her again, but every time I took one step towards the door Billy would shake his head and I'd slouch back into my chair.

"You really need to take this one step at a time, son," Billy told me on my way out to school. "Annie may feel something for you, which is usually how it works when one imprints on someone." He frowned into his mug. "But it doesn't always mean you can jump straight in. If she really is your soul mate," he said, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder, "then things will work out eventually."

"Your right, dad," I sighed. "I can feel this pull all the time and I know she can feel it, too. I just don't know what's stopping us now that Damien's out of the picture."

"Hey, he's not completely out of it," Billy reminded me. "He's goin'ta be wanting answers when he see's you guys at school today."

"Ugh, for sure. I guess I forgot about that."

Billy shoved my shoulder playfully. "He's got nothin' on you, son. Anyway, speaking of school, shouldn't you be on your way now?"

"Yes," I groaned. "Bye dad."

The drive to school mainly consisted of me thinking of what to say to Damien if he did confront me, but more importantly – since I couldn't really give two monkeys about what Damien had to say anyway – I tried to think of things to say to Annie that wouldn't make things awkward between us. If we really were going to develop into something more, then we at least had to be comfortable around each other.

Annie was one of the most amazing, talented people I knew and I wasn't going to let anything or anyone get in the way of our relationship, even if we were only just friends. Damien wasn't getting anywhere near her – not if I had anything to do with it – and I certainly wasn't going to mess this up myself.

Entering the school parking lot, I instantly noticed Annie's car near the front and pulled up in the spot next to her. I could count on the fact that I'd definitely see her at the end of school if I didn't get a chance to see her in between.

"Hey Jacob," a petite, tan girl said. She had short, curly dark hair – almost as dark as mine, but slightly browner – and she was wearing matching coloured pants. Cute, but not my type. _Annie _was my type.

"Hey." I waved awkwardly and made a quick escape through the main doors. I didn't want to be caught up in all of the popularity malarkey right now.

I headed straight for my locker, scanning the halls for _her _on the way. I hated the desperate emotions that Imprinting made me feel. I wanted to have control over my life and not constantly want to be with Annie so bad. She was messing with my head and although she didn't know about it, she was slowly but surely becoming my world. And that was definitely _not_ a good thing.

Fortunately for me, Damien hadn't had the balls to come face me during the breaks. But he'd most certainly seen Annie. I found her in her car, eyes red and swollen from crying. She saw me coming and tried hopelessly to wipe away her tears.

"Hey," I said as I got in next to her. "Whats wrong?"

She just shook her head and stared at her hands.

"I understand if this is something that you don't want to talk about. But you know I'm here if you need me."

"I messed up," she said suddenly. "I messed up and I can't take any of it back."

"Annie, honey, what have you messed up?" I tried to reach around to hold her close to me but she refused and turned in her seat.

"Everything! I've messed up everything!" She started to sob harder into her hands and I wanted so badly to make whatever was hurting her go away.

"Hey, don't say that. Tell me whats wrong."

She tried to stifle her sobs and control her breathing, and then she sat up fully and looked at me with scared, regretful eyes. Her next words tore painfully at the strings that bound us together.

"I'm pregnant."

My whole world suddenly came crashing down on me and I tried desperately to keep in control of myself. "You're what?" I tried to say, but the words came out as a growl.

"I took a test when you left me alone the other day."

Here I was, being informed by the girl who I was made to be with that she was pregnant with another guy's kid and all I could think to say was, "He wasn't lying when he told me that he'd slept with you."

"It was only once, Jacob, I swear! I didn't want any of it." She started to sob again but I couldn't even look at her. My soul mate; I couldn't look at my own soul mate.

"I have to go."

"Jacob, please don't tell anyone," she begged as I pushed the door open and stormed away.

**DON'T HATE ME!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: Hannah **

**So the last chapter was a bit of twist, huh? I hope I've done Amy's idea justice as it continues in this chapter. Enjoy, and please review with your thoughts as we love to read what everyone thinks. Happy Reading! **

**Chapter 11 – Jacob's POV**

"Pregnant!" I roared, slamming my front door behind me. I could not believe it, after everything that jerk had done, he'd now gone and got _my _imprint pregnant.

"What?" Billy called back, coming into the living room. "What did you say?"

"Damien. Annie. Pregnant." I spat the words out in contempt. I knew it wasn't her fault deep down, but a small part of me blamed her as well as him for this. It's a two way street, after all. "I can't believe she'd _do _something like that! What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Billy looked at me, and in that moment I could sense something in the way his eyes surveyed me. He didn't have to say anything, I knew I was wrong. I knew that it was unbelievably selfish of me to think about myself at a time like this, in Annie's time of need. She was probably wracked with fear and guilt over carrying Damien's baby, and here I was, blaming her and thinking about myself. It was so wrong.

"Do you still love her?" Billy asked quietly, and without pause I responded.

"Yes."

"Well then, Son. Nothing else matters." With that he retreated back into his bedroom, leaving me alone with the quiet hum of the washing machine and my thoughts.

* * *

Later that afternoon, I made my way over to Annie's house, constantly changing my mind over and over about what I would say to her when the moment came. Although I loved her with everything I had, I had to do my duty as an imprint and be to her whatever she wanted me to be. If that was a close friend, a supporter, a protector, but never a lover – than that's what I would be. Admittedly I wouldn't be thrilled with that decision, but when the time was right it was one Annie would have to make.

I knocked on her door tentatively, praying her dad wouldn't answer. Sonia opened the door, peering out and sighing with relief when she saw it was me.

"Thank God," she whispered. "I thought you might have been him."

"Is Annie in?" I responded sharply. I didn't mean to be rude, it was just the overwhelming desire to see her was taking over me. I had to talk to her, and soon.

"Ah, no I'm afraid she's gone for a drive with her father, I'm not sure when –"

"Please don't lie to me, Sonia. I really like you, but I know Annie's home and her father isn't. I promise I'll be gone by the time he's back if you could just let me in to have a quick word with Annie."

After a moment she nodded, pulling the door open further and letting me in. I kicked my shoes off quickly and took off upstairs without a word, heading for the room my heart was pulling me towards. I knocked a couple of times, getting no answer.

"Annie," I called softly through the door. "It's Jacob. I'm really sorry about everything, I over-reacted earlier and I should have followed you. Can you just let me in and we can talk about this properly?"

It took a few good seconds, but finally the door opened, a tear-strewn girl on the other side. Instead of talking she threw herself into me, wrapping her fragile arms around my frame and holding onto me like I was the only thing she had left.

"Oh, Annie," I whispered, leading her into her room and sitting her down on the edge of her bed. I cradled her in my arms, taking my father's lead from earlier and not saying anything.

It took a while, but finally Annie lifted her head out of the crook of my arm. Her beautiful eyes were red from crying, but no more tears came from them.

"Talk to me," I asked her softly. "Tell me how you're feeling, what you want to do?"

Her eyes clung to mine as she looked at me for what felt like the first time. It was so intense, and then everything happened too fast to think about. Her small hands were on either side of my waist as she leant above me, forcing her lips down on mine. I didn't even think about what I was doing as I let my hand slip into her hair, holding her head and kissing her back with everything I had. Our lips moulded together like they were always meant to be there, and I could see this going a lot further through all of the passion and the lust and the love that clouded both of our visions. My senses had never felt more alive, and as I tasted the salt left from her tears, I was brought back to earth in a crushing blow.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and gently pushed back. "No, Annie," I gasped, "this isn't right. We shouldn't be ..."

As quickly as my words came, fresh tears sprang from her eyes. With a horrified look on her face she sprang from the bed, pacing up and down and breathing erratically.

"I'm so stupid," she whispered, stopping in front of me. "I'm so sorry, one minute I'm telling you I'm pregnant and the next I'm trying to make out with you on my _bed_!"

"No," I protested. "Annie, you are anything but stupid –"

"Then how do you explain this!" She screamed hysterically. "Seriously, Jacob, I appreciate your vote of confidence but you should go."

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you like this, Annie. I understand how you're feeling."

"How?" She snapped. "How can you understand a pregnant girl who isn't with the father of her child, but instead with someone she really doesn't know that well? And all because of these feelings she keeps having for him that even she doesn't understand, no matter how hard she tries to figure it out?"

So she was finally feeling the effects of the imprint. I knew that as soon as she kissed me, because the imprint finally felt so real it was almost tangible.

"I'm here for you," I promised her, getting up off the bed and standing next to her. I wasn't sure whether it was the response she really wanted, but it was the one she'd get for now. "I'm here for you every step of the way with this baby, I swear to you."

"But what about us?" She asked, tracing my jaw line with her fingertip. "I don't even know if there is an us, but I can tell there's something there Jacob, and it's all so confusing y'know?"

"Yeah, I know," I told her. "But you have another one to think about now."

Annie nodded, sighing frustratedly. "Is this wrong?"

I didn't have to guess hard to figure out what 'this' was. Annie and I, was my involvement in her life and these crazy feelings when her ex boyfriend was fathering her baby, wrong? "No," I answered her, "because it feels so right."

It was true, as messed up as the situation was, right here right now with Annie felt _right. _

"Walk with me, Jacob," she said. "Walk with me and tell me everything about you. That's what I want to know about you – everything."

I couldn't tell her yet, surely. Not after everything that was going on in her life, I could tell her that I was some otherworldly creature. We weren't even an item yet, technically we weren't much of anything. But we were _us, _and god, it really did feel right.

* * *

It was a beautiful night. The stars were out in all their glory, the sea was gentle, and I was walking along the sands with the most incredible girl in the entire universe.

"So," she laughed, sounding the happiest I'd heard her in a while, "you're saying you and Paul caught your other friend Embry at it with _Kelsey Johnson?" _

"I know, right," I laughed back, "we all wondered how he managed to get himself that lucky. But what he doesn't tell you is that he hasn't actually spoken to her since that fateful night."

Annie's glorious laugh seemed to bounce off the waves, bathing us in our own little bubble of euphoria. Since we started this walk I'd told her about my 'friends', my dad whom she'd met, and my sisters who lived away. Every time I told her something different she'd be ready with another question, which led into all the funny stories the pack had been involved in, leaving out the wolf part of course. I just wasn't ready to tell her yet, and maybe she'd resent me for that later on, but that was the price I'd have to pay. For now though, her happiness was something that I didn't want to ruin. Her carefree laugh had invaded my mind and my heart, and I never wanted to let it go. Besides, it sounded like she was forgetting for at least a little while, not just about the baby and Damien but about her father and her strict lifestyle too.

"And then," I continued, "there was the time when Jared tried to make dinner for this girl he met at the record store. Burnt _everything, _I'm not even kidding. He ordered pizza in the end, nothing like extra pepperoni to impress a girl, right?"

"Of course," she nodded, "pepperoni's good, but pineapple is _so _much better."

"Hmmm, I'll remember that one," I laughed, leading her over to the water's edge. "Ever swum in the sea, Annie?"

"Oh," she stammered, taken aback by my random question. "No, can't say I have. I'm not really a fan of the water."

"Ah, so you wouldn't be up for say, a late night bathe?"

Looking at me like I was crazy, she took a step backward. "Do you know how cold that water is, Jacob Black?"

"I know, but the question is how you would if you've never swum in it."

We stared at each other for a second, sizing up the chances of either one of us going through with this at all.

"On three," I whispered. "One ... two ...

"THREE!"


End file.
